De niño a mujer
by MMchan02
Summary: NEW CAP 5! AL FIIN!  Tamao decide hacerse pasar en la escuela por un niño para estar más cerca de sus "hermanos"... pero, ¿qué consecuencias le traerá esto cuando ya no pueda ocultar sus atributos de mujer?...RENxTAMAO
1. Cap 01

**De niño a… ¿mujer?**

**.**

Primer capítulo

.

El Sol comienza a salir y con su aparición los diferentes integrantes de la pensión En empiezan sus rutinas diarias. Todos excepto en una habitación, la que parece la más tranquila de la pensión.

.

Los rayos del sol entran débilmente en esa habitación. Una habitación pequeña la cual sólo es adornada por un closet de madera oscura, unos audífonos naranjas abandonados en una esquina y un futón en la mitad de esta.

.

La luz recorre poco a poco el lugar revelando lentamente las dos personas que habitan en él.

.

Un chico de 13 años de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros y pijama de color blanco con naranjas pintadas, duerme plácidamente con sus brazos y piernas estiradas, en una posición graciosa y poco usual.

.

Junto a él, una chica de 10 años de cabellos muy cortos de color rosa con pijama rosa, se encuentra suavemente acomodada en el pecho del joven castaño. Con sus manos juntas al lado de su cara y sus pies recogidos, acurrucada en el lado derecho del castaño.

.

La respiración de ambos es lenta y profunda. La expresión en sus caras es envidiable, tranquilidad total. Un cuadro muy tierno, digno de una foto.

.

La puerta se corre y entran dos personas sigilosas a la habitación. Una mujer mayor de estatura baja con lo que parece ser una cubeta en sus manos y un joven de cabellos castaños largos portando en sus manos una videocámara.

.

La mujer se acerca a los dos jóvenes con la misma sigilosidad con que abrió la puerta y sin pensarlo un segundo derrama todo el contenido de la cubeta en sus rostros.

.

_¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhh! Me ahogooooo –_ pataleando en el aire, como quien no sabe nadar y se encuentra en una piscina profunda.

.

_Cof, cof, cof –_ la pelirosa se sienta en el futón. Se frota los ojos y aparta de su cara el agua con las mangas de su pijama.

.

_¡Despierten ya holgazanes!_ – dice la mujer mayor dándole un par de patadas al joven castaño.

.

_Cinco minutos más_ – dice el joven castaño tomando una sabana entre sus manos y arropándose con ella.

.

_¡Noooooo!_ – le grita fuertemente en el oído a su nieto – _¡y tú muchachita ve a hacer el desayuno!_

.

_Cof cof sí… señora Kino_ – dice tosiendo, esta vez el agua ha entrado de lleno en su nariz y boca – _con permiso_ – dice partiendo de inmediato ante la orden.

.

_Jajajajajajajajaja… no importa cuántas veces lo vea no para de ser divertido jajajaja – _dice el castaño de cabellos largos aun sujetando la video cámara.

.

_Jijiji _– es lo único que puede pronunciar el joven castaño, mientras se rasca la mejilla con su dedo.

.

_¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo ustedes dos! ¡Deben dejar todo limpio antes de irse! ¡Ni crean_ _que los voy dejar perecear un día!_ – dando la última orden antes de partir tras la pelirosa.

.

_Jijiji… ya lo suponía…_ - dijo el castaño de pelo corto mientras se levantaba de su futón y veía el camino por donde la pelirosa y su abuela se habían ido _– mi único consuelo es el desayuno de Tamao jijiji –_ dijo Yho recordando a la chiquilla que había dormido con él – _jijiji… -_ recordaba perfectamente el motivo por el cual Tamao dormía esa noche con él, la chiquilla había tenido una pesadilla.

.

_¡Agh! ¡Esa vieja no nos deja en paz!_ – decía el castaño pelilargo mientras guardaba la video cámara y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su rutina de limpieza – _¡ven conmigo ya! Ni creas que voy a hacer esto solo. _– dice Hao tomando a Yho por la parte de atrás del cuello del pijama y llevándoselo con él.

.

Minutos pasan, en los cuales los gemelos Asakura y la pequeña Tamao cumplen con sus deberes de la mañana antes de partir a la escuela.

_._

_¡Gracias, Tamao!_ – dicen los gemelos al unísono.

_._

_N-no es nada_ – dice la pelirosa con timidez y un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_._

_Ándense si no quieren llegar tarde –_ dice el anciano Yhomei con una sonrisa a sus nietos.

.

Los gemelos Asakura salen directo al baño y alistarse, mientras Tamao recoge los platos de la mesa. Ella observa tímidamente los miembros de esa extraña pero cálida familia. El anciano Yhomei junto a la señora Kino, quienes parecen discutir algo en susurros, abuelos del los gemelos Asakura. Y justo al lado de ella se encuentra la protegida de la abuela, Anna Kyouyama, una chica adoptada al igual que ella por la familia Asakura. Una rubia de ojos negros intensos de la edad de los gemelos Asakura, quien pasa todo el día junto a la señora Kino. De carácter demasiado serio y frío. No habla con nadie y parece no reírse nunca.

.

Mira los dos asientos de al lado del señor Yhomei. Están vacíos pero ella sabe a quienes pertenecen, Keiko y Mikihisa Asakura los padres de los gemelos Asakura, parece que estaban de nuevo de viaje. Keiko una señora muy amable y cordial con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Yho y Mikihisa, el protector de Tamao, un hombre de pocas palabras pero de gran saber.

_._

_¡Despierta muchacha!_ – le grita la anciana a Tamao – _¡deja de perecear y alístate!_

_._

_S-sí señora_ – dice Tamao quien corre a dejar los platos en el lavaplatos y corre a ducharse y alistarse.

.

Los gemelos Asakura salen primero de la pensión, seguidos por Anna quien ni los mira y sigue su camino directo a la escuela.

_._

_¡Nos vemos Yho!_ – grita Hao corriendo para alcanzar a la rubia.

.

Yho lo ve partir y acercase a la rubia. Hao parece acercarse a la rubia a susurrarle algo al oído pero ella como siempre lo evita.

.

Jijiji – viendo esa escena tan común para él.

.

En cambio él esperará como siempre a que la pelirosa salga. No hay prisa, no hay afán. Todo es tranquilo a esa hora.

_._

_Ya estoy lista joven_ – dice tímidamente la pelirosa.

_._

_¿Segura que quieres continuar con esto?_ – dice el joven mirando el atuendo de la joven.

.

Tamao de estatura menor a Yho y cabellos rosa muy cortos, porta unos pantalones iguales a él y una camiseta blanca igual. La verdad no se nota ninguna diferencia entre ella y un niño de su edad.

_._

_¿P-por qué siempre me insiste joven Yho? –_

_._

_Ya lo verás… cuando crezcas como toda una jovencita que eres no querrás más parecerte a un niño_ – dijo colocando una mano en su cabeza

_._

_Yo… yo... no lo entiendo –_ Tamao bajó la mirada sonrojada.

.

Tamao era una niña huérfana de ambos padres y hacía un año más o menos que quienes cuidaron de ella de pequeña la dejaron al cargo del señor Mikihisa. Cuando llegó a la pensión Asakura tuvo un apego inmediato por el menor de los gemelos Asakura. Por esto y por su gran timidez, ella le pidió a la familia que la inscribieran en la misma escuela que Yho. Pero había un problema. Esta escuela tenía dos sedes, una sede femenina y una sede masculina, una al lado de la otra pero separadas por una gran barrera. Así que alumnos y alumnas no se veían, a menos que hubiera un evento en especial.

.

Así bien que, Tamao sabiéndose que aun a su corta edad no se notaban sus curvas femeninas, le pidió al señor Mikihisa que la dejara vestir igual a los gemelos para así poderse pasar como un chico más de la escuela. Cortó su cabello bastante corto y en la escuela o delante de los compañeros de Yho prefería no hablar.

.

Yho le dedicó una sonrisa a la pelirosa. Él sabía de su gran timidez, y su inocencia que daba ganas de protegerla.

.

Así que él también había aceptado aquello y aunque Tamao no podía estar en el mismo salón de clases que ellos por ser menor, la acompañada día a día hasta la puerta de su salón a la llegada y la esperaba ahí mismo en la salida, inclusive los descansos y almuerzo los pasaba con ella.

_._

_Está bien, Mao… jijiji_ – dijo el chico recordándole el nombre por el cual ella había pedido que la llamaran para que nadie la reconociera como una niña en la escuela.

.

Continuaron su camino hasta alcanzar a Hao, quien ya había llegado y veía como se marchaba la rubia hacia su sede.

_._

_Debí convencer a la abuela que hiciera pasar a Anna también por un niño_ – decía Hao mirando desde lejos a la rubia.

_._

_Dudo mucho que la abuela hubiera aceptado. Tú sabes que la abuela no quiere que ninguno se acerque a ella… jijiji… parece que la quiere demasiado – _

_._

_Que va a querer esa vieja a alguien… sólo es una egoísta… no se separa ni un segundo de ella. Además estoy seguro que a ella le encanta la idea que esta escuela tenga sedes separadas de hombres y mujeres... sólo para fastidiarnos… -_ dijo mirando las dos entradas de la escuela.

_._

_¡Hola Ren!_ – dijo Yho saludando enérgicamente a los lejos a un chico de su edad de cabellos violetas y ojos dorados.

.

Ren miró en la dirección reconociendo esa voz. Ren era un estudiante que había venido de intercambio desde China y extrañamente con la únicas personas con las que andaba era con los Asakura. Digo extrañamente porque este joven al igual que Anna tenía esa expresión seria y fría que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, no hablaba mucho y parecía no interesarle muchas cosas.

.

Ren miró con su mirada fría en la dirección en que provenía la voz. Miró primero a Yho, el chico de la sonrisa eterna. Luego rodó su vista hacia el chiquillo al lado de Yho… su nombre… no recordaba bien su nombre… Mao… creía. Un chiquillo muy débil y asustadizo. No sabía porque Yho se tomaba tantas molestias por un chiquillo que ni siquiera era su hermano verdadero. Quitó su mirada molesto.

.

Tamao sintió por completo la mirada del joven pelivioleta y en ningún momento pudo subir su mirar. Ese chico le produjo escalofríos a Tamao, le generaba mucho miedo. No sabía como el joven Yho era amigo de él. Pero espera… ella que estaba diciendo… ella confiaba en el joven Yho y si él lo había escogido como amigo algo bueno debía tener… aunque ella no supiera que era.

_._

_Hola _– dijo el chino calmadamente viendo como Yho había corrido hacia él cogiendo de la mano a Tamao.

_._

_Por los grandes espíritus cuando vas a dejar esa cara de puño amigo_ – dijo Hao colocando su brazo alrededor de Ren.

_._

_No molestes_ – dijo siguiendo su camino y así dejar caer el brazo de Hao.

_._

_¡Hooooola!_ – dijo un chico peli azul interrumpiendo el camino de Ren.

_._

_Idiota _– dijo propinándole un puño en la cara que lo paró en seco – _no te cruces en mi camino –_ mientras dejaba al peliazul viendo pajaritos.

.

Tamao observaba toda la escena con una sonrisa. Ella era feliz de saber que el joven Yho tuviera amigos.

_._

_¡Ya los alcanzo!_ – dijo Yho a sus amigos y hermano – _Vamos Tammi_ – dijo en un susurro solo audible para Tamao.

_._

_S-sí_ – dijo Tamao con la cabeza gacha y sus mejillas rosadas.

_._

_Ren te da mucho miedo ¿verdad? –_ dijo empezando una conversación mientras caminaban hacia el salón de clases de Tamao.

_._

_¿Ah? –_

_._

_Te sentí temblar cuando Ren nos miró –_

_._

_Y-yo no… -_

_._

_Él es un buen chico… sólo que… -_

_._

_Sólo que… - dijo Tamao curiosa._

_._

_Sólo que tiene un gran muro de defensa… ¿entiendes? -_

_._

_Mmm… -_ dijo Tamao intentando descifrar lo que Yho le acababa de decir.

_._

_Jijiji… ya lo entenderás… bueno mi pequeño Mao ya llegamos… ¡Nos vemos en el descanso!_ – dijo alejándose ya del salón.

.

Yho después de dejar a Tamao en el salón de clases se dirigió al suyo, donde se encontraban sus demás amigos.

.

Al entrar al salón pudo observar con Ren y Horo-horo discutían por el puño que le había propiciado Ren a Horo.

_._

_Jijiji _– dijo viendo esa escena tan típica en ellos.

_._

_Todos los días es lo mismo, no entiendo como no se cansan_ – dijo Hao con algo de fastidio.

_._

_¡Hola! –_

_._

_¿Ah?_ – dijeron los gemelos Asakura al mirar hacia todos sus lados y no ver a nadie.

_._

_¡Acá abajo! – _

.

Los dos chicos miraron la procedencia de la voz. Un chico bastante pequeño y cabezón miraba con sus grandes ofendido por sus dos compañeros de clase.

_._

_¡Hola Manta! Jejeje no te habíamos visto –_

_._

_¿Y qué más chiquitín?_ – dijo Hao colocando uno de sus pies en la cabeza del chico como apoyo.

_._

_¡Hao, te dije que no me gusta que me hagan eso!_ – dijo el chico ofendido.

_._

_Y yo te dije que no te lo había preguntado_ – dijo el castaño bastante tranquilo.

_._

_Calma, calma chicos… jijiji – _

.

Todo fue interrumpido por la llegada del profesor al salón de clases. Cada quien ocupó sus respectivas sillas. Lo casual en ver de este hecho era que los cuatro amigos no sólo no se sentaban uno al lado del otro en una misma fila sino que se sentaban uno detrás del otro en la misma columna, eran los puestos que daban hacia la ventana. Hao en la primera silla donde quedaba la ventana más cercana hacia la sede de las chicas, desde ahí podía ver a aquellas que tenían clase de gimnasia o las que recorrían el campus. Horo se sentaba detrás porque desde ahí podía ver parte de lo que veía Hao y tenía también vista hacia el parque cercano de la escuela, ya que además de las chicas le gustaban las plantas. Yho se sentaba detrás de Horo, ya que ahí recibía toda la brisa proveniente del parque y sinceramente el asunto de las chicas jamás había sido un interés particular en el castaño, en cambio la brisa lo arrullaba en sus constates siestas en clase. Y en el último puesto de atrás se encontraba Ren Tao, parecía no importarle ni el parque ni las chicas, sólo deseaba mantenerse alejado de todas las cucarachas que asistían a esa escuela. Manta se sentaba en el puesto de adelante justo en el medio, ya que por ser pequeño le incomodaba que algunas cabezas le interrumpieran la vista hacia el tablero, además que era el más estudioso de todos ellos.

.

Sonó la campana dando por empezado la hora de descanso.

.

Hao y Horo-hora salieron conversando del salón de clases, mientras Manta parecía entretenido mirando su gran libro mientras caminaba, Ren llevaba una mano en su bolsillo mientras que con la otra tomaba de una botella de leche, caminando al lado de Yho.

_._

_¿Viste la peliroja? –_ dijo Hao animado.

_._

_¿Y qué tal la pelinegra? –_ dijo Horo igual de animado.

_._

_Pervertidos –_ dijo Ren.

.

Horo se puso rojo como un tomate. Con Hao a él no le invadía la vergüenza hablar de esas cosas pero Ren le vivía recordando que sólo era un chiquillo que las hormonas empezaban a afectarlo.

_._

_No sé cuál es el problema en tener un anticipo de algo que seguro hará parte de nuestras vidas próximamente –_ dijo Hao tranquilo con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

_._

_Las chicas no serán nunca un asunto importante para mí – _

_._

_Entonces, ¿te declaras gay?_ – dijo Hao mirando burlonamente a Ren.

_._

_Insolente - _dijo Ren sin cambiar su característico tono frío. Ren no se vería movido por un comentario sin fondo como ese.

.

_Calma, calma chicos jijiji –_ Yho siempre como mediador _– nos vemos luego, voy por Mao._

.

Los chicos se dirigieron al sitio de siempre, el árbol de al lado de la cancha de básquet. Hao, Horo-horo, Ren e Yho pertenecían al equipo de básquet de la escuela. Así que a los chicos durante el descanso les gustaba practicar un poco para matar el tiempo y limar asperezas entre ellos, aunque casi siempre Yho prefería echarse una siesta o sólo verlos jugar recostado en el árbol junto a Tamao.

.

Yho caminó hasta el salón de Tamao donde ella lo esperaba en la puerta. Yho observaba como muchos de los chicos de su clase no gustaban de esa actitud tan débil de Tamao, desconociendo que era sólo una chica asustada. Algunos al salir tropezaban con Tamao a propósito a lo cual Tamao sólo agachaba la cabeza y esperaba pacientemente a Yho. Ella no se quejaba prefería todo esto a ser separada de sus hermanos.

.

Tamao al ver a Yho corría esperanzada a su encuentro y de nuevo caminaban juntos hacia el árbol de la cancha de básquet.

.

_Uff que bien que ya llegó Mao, me estaba muriendo del hambre –_ dijo Hao al divisar a su gemelo con Tamao al lado.

.

_Ho-hola – _dijo Tamao al llegar.

.

_¡Hola Mao! –_ dijeron Horo y manta al unísono.

.

Tamao sacó de su maleta los almuerzos que había preparado esta mañana, tres almuerzos para los gemelos y para ella.

.

_¡Cómo los envidio! Mi hermana me prepara esto que ella dice llamar almuerzo –_ dijo Horo mostrando su almuerzo, con lágrimas en los ojos _– pero la verdad me tiene de rata de laboratorio._

.

_Cállate que tú eres capaz de comerte una vaca que aún está viva _– dijo Ren molesto por las quejas del peli azul.

.

_¡No me calles! Además tú no en entiendes tampoco porque yo sé que tú tienes sirvientas que te preparan el almuerzo que quieras –_ dijo Horo tomando un gran bocado de su almuerzo – _además con lo linda que es tu hermana debe cocinar delicioso._

_._

_No hables de mi hermana –_ dijo Ren con cara de pocos amigos. Sus amigos conocían como Ren sobreprotegía y celaba a su hermana Jun de 15 años.

.

_Calma chicos jijiji –_

.

_Además ahorita echamos un partido para que liberemos energía – _dijo Hao desafiante.

.

Horo se apuró a comer más rápido y Ren sólo hizo una sonrisa del deleite que le producía limar asperezas de esa forma.

.

Los chicos terminaron sus respectivos almuerzos. Manta se disculpó para ir a leer a la biblioteca como siempre hacía lo que le quedaba de tiempo del descanso. Los chicos jugaron en dúo, y aunque Yho insistió en que prefería dormir fue obligado a participar del juego junto a su hermano. Los equipo quedaron entonces así, Horo con Ren y Hao con Yho que aunque cualquiera hubiera preferido a otra persona al ver a Yho, Hao y sus amigos sabían que Yho era muy hábil en ese juego.

.

Tamao sólo se sentó en el árbol donde podía verlos jugar. Hicieron varios partidos y cambiaron parejas en varios de ellos.

.

Sonó de nuevo la campanada dando por terminado el descanso.

.

_¡Oh no! –_ exclamó Horo quejándose que el tiempo que habían jugado fuera tan corto.

.

_Nos vemos en salón – _dijo Yho partiendo de nuevo con Tamao.

.

Y así pasó en tiempo hasta la salida. Yho fue despertado por la campanada que anunciaba el término de las clases, mientras Horo y Hao discutían sobre las jugadas que habían hecho durante el partido. Todos caminaban hasta la salida.

.

En la salida de la escuela se encontraban dos automóviles. Una limosina negra larga y elegante y un Mercedes blanco imponente. Ren se despidió alzando su mano hacia sus amigos y entró en la limosina negra.

.

_¡Chao chicas! _– una peli verde se despedía animadamente de n grupo de chicas de la sede de lado _- ¡Hola chicos! _– saludó al grupo de amigos de Ren y entró a la limosina negra.

.

_La hermana de Ren sí que es bonita –_ decía Horo saludando tontamente hacia la limosina que ya había partido.

.

Manta se despidió de todos e ingresó al Mercedes blanco.

.

Del grupo de chicas que la hermana de Ren se había despedido, se encontraba una peli azul que se acercó al grupo de chicos.

.

_Hola, hermano –_

.

_Hola Pilika _– dijo Horo aburrido mientras comenzaba a caminar.

.

_¡Espérame! ¡Qué maleducado eres! –_

.

_Tú sólo quieres ver a mis amigos_ - provocando un sonrojo en la peli azul – _menos mal ya Ren se fue si no me hubieras causado una vergüenza mayor._

.

_¡Chao! _– dijo Hao mientras corría de nuevo a alcanzar a la rubia.

.

_Jijiji bueno Tamao parece que quedamos tú y yo de nuevo_ – dijo colocando una mano en la cabeza de Tamao –_ vamos a casa._

.

_S-sí_ – dijo Tama con una sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas.

.

El sol ya estaba cayendo. El cielo llevaba tonalidades moradas, naranjas y amarillas. La luz iluminaba de nuevo débilmente a Tamao y Yho quienes partían de nuevo a la pensión.

* * *

**Fín del cap.!!! **

**Jejejeje XD… se me ocurrió la idea de este fic algo loco en el que Tamao primero fuera chico y después fuera toda una mujer! No es yaoi… yo sé que él título paraciera la transformación de un chico CHICO mujer XD pero no!… jejeje…**

**¿Ren se enamorará de Tamao siendo chico? Bueno… aún no lo sé jejejeje XD… nos leemos… y no olviden dejar reviews para saber que piensan y a ver si me ayudan porque me metí en el cuento del basquetbol y yo de ese juego tengo poca idea T-T jejeje chauuu…**

**No! esperen! antes de irme… dejo una nota a quienes estan leyendo mi otro fic "Batalla por un corazón".. y sorry por no actualizar aun pero es que tuve un problema con el compu donde estaba el cap siguiente… entonces estoy esperando a arreglarlo para poder publicar… pero lo continuaré!**

**Ahora sí chauu!**


	2. Cap 02

**De niño a… ¿mujer?**

**.**

Cap. 2

.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta la mitad y pudo divisar el techo de su habitación. Miró durante un minuto hacia arriba, sin hacer un solo ruido, con la mente en blanco.

.

Miró a un lado aun acostada, nada interrumpía su camino hasta ver la puerta de su habitación.

.

No necesitaba despertador para saber que ya era hora, su cuerpo ya estaba tan acostumbrado a su rutina que respondía solo. Frotó sus ojos un poco y se levantó del futón. Lo arregló justo para que cuando ella volviera estuviera listo para acostarse de nuevo.

.

Salió de su habitación, cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras todo con sumo cuidado, era aún muy temprano y nadie debía notar su presencia. Llegó a la sala y abrió lentamente la gran puerta que daba paso al jardín de la pensión. Recibió la brisa fría de la mañana en su cara, respiró hondo y se dirigió al mismo sitio de todas las mañanas. Se sentó en la posición aprendida e hizo su media hora de meditación diaria.

.

Al terminar se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, abrió su closet, tomó una toalla de él y se dirigió al baño.

.

Al terminar de bañarse se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Justo antes de entrar vio como la señora Kino pasaba con una taza de bebida caliente en sus manos. Sin pensarlo entró en su habitación como si nada. No saludos, no conversaciones innecesarias. Abrió su closet y sacó de él su ropa interior y el uniforme de la escuela.

.

Hizo la toalla a un lado, quedando totalmente desnuda y se colocó una a una las prendas de su atuendo en forma ceremoniosa, justo como lo hacía cada día. Peinó su cabellera rubia y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraría como todas las mañanas a la señora Kino.

.

Bu-buenos días – la pelirosa saludó. Estaban todos sentados en la mesa.

.

Anna la miró directamente sin decir nada… ¿qué debía decir?... ¿contestarle el saludo?... ¿para qué?, ella nunca lo había hecho y a la pelirosa no parecía importarle y seguía dándoselos todas las mañanas como si nada.

.

Permiso – dijo la rubia antes de retirarse de la mesa y continuar con su rutina.

.

Cepilló sus dientes, tomó su maletín y se dirigió a la salida de la pensión.

.

Observó que los gemelos Asakura estaban ya en la entrada… como siempre. El mayor de ellos la miró de frente, con la misma mirada atrevida de todas las mañanas… idiota. Observó al menor de estos, la misma sonrisa, los audífonos naranjas en su cuello nunca faltaban... otro idiota.

.

Sintió a alguien pasar a su lado… la pelirosa… vestida con el uniforme masculino de su escuela… esto era el colmo de la cobardía… o ¿atrevimiento?... no estaba muy segura si aquella chiquilla lo hacía porque se sentía segura con el castaño o si en verdad sus motivos eran románticos. Seguro le gustaba Yho… pobre tonta… ella jamás haría eso por un chico… ¡no haría nada por un chico!… ¡no haría nada por nadie!

.

¿Sí sabes que te has quedado inmóvil? – dijo con una sonrisa el anciano Yhomei desde atrás de ella.

.

Abrió y cerró sus ojos como saliendo de un trance. No se había dado cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían detenido su caminar – adiós - miró hacia los castaños y vio como ellos la miraban extrañados.

.

Vamos todos juntos, ¿no Annita? – dijo Yho al mirar pasar a Anna.

.

Tamao miró a Yho con grandes ojos. Ella nunca había visto hablar a Yho y Anna, y que él le dirigiera la palabra ya era raro de por si… pero que además le dijera ¿Annita?... Yho también se refería a ella en forma diminutiva, Tammi, pero es que ella era… mmm…

.

Hao miro algo sorprendido a su hermano… pero le dio mucha más curiosidad saber cuál sería la respuesta de la rubia… ¿le pegaría? ¿lo insultaría? ¿lo quemaría con la mirada?...

.

Como quieras – dijo la rubia siguiendo su camino, sin siquiera mirarlo.

.

Vamos entonces jijiji – dijo Yho mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de la rubia.

.

Tamao y Hao se miraron las caras… ¿era eso posible?

.

Los cuatro caminaron juntos. Anna e Yho en la mitad, Tamao al lado de Yho y Hao al lado de Anna… y por primera vez Hao no le dirigió la palabra a Anna en todo el camino.

.

Para Anna no era raro no hablar en el camino… pero esta vez estaba más pensativa de lo común. Annita, Annita… esa palabra resonaba en su mente. Lo hubiera matado de no ser por… un sentimiento extraño que la invadió cuando lo dijo. Dos pensamientos se le vinieron a la cabeza cuando Yho pronunció esa palabra… "¡eres hombre muerto!" y "¡existo para él!"… era algo no había sentido antes. Muy extraño para ella… su vida en esa pensión era algo silenciosa, rutinaria y aunque había mucha gente a su alrededor, también era muy solitaria.

.

Pensó en los dos chicos a su lado, en apariencia iguales pero con esencias tan distintas. Hao, extrovertido, coqueto, le gustaba hablar sin rodeos, directo. Yho sonriente, demasiado sonriente… y… ¿y qué más? No conocía muy bien a ese castaño. Miró de reojo y observó como Yho le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa.

.

Anna volteó la cara molesta y siguió su camino más a prisa.

.

¡Espera Annita! – dijo Yho al ver como Anna apuraba el paso y él parecía… ¿seguirla?

.

Tamao miró toda la situación extrañada y algo triste. Miró a Hao a su lado algo pensativo pero parecía no afectarle la situación… ¿acaso no le gustaba la señorita Anna? ¿por qué no decía nada si Yho parecía…?¿él que estaba haciendo realmente?... si lo pensaba bien Yho no estaba haciendo nada… además de hablarle a la rubia… tal vez más que eso… él… le estaba prestando atención a la rubia… y por un momento pareció que se olvidaba de la pelirosa… de ella.

.

Al llegar a la escuela Anna entró en la sede sin despedirse. Nunca lo hacía y ahora no comenzaría.

.

¡Chao Annita! – dijo Yho a lo lejos moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

.

¡¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico?! ¡¿Por qué de la nada comenzaba a hablarle?!

.

Wow pareces que has cambiado de hermano – dijo la peli azul, como siempre algo imprudente – igual no importa los dos están igual de…

.

Calla Pilika – dijo la rubia cortante.

.

Hola Anna – dijo una peliverde a su lado.

.

Ya voy tarde a clase – dijo partiendo hacia su salón de clases como si nada.

.

Desagradable como siempre – dijo una chica peliplateada de la misma edad de la rubia.

.

La rubia no contestó ese insulto, sabía que más que una palabra, a la peliplateada le afectaba mucho más ser ignorada.

.

Como la detesto – dijo la peliplateada apretando el puño – se cree superior.

.

Jeanna siguió el camino por el cual se había ido Anna, ya que las dos tenían la misma edad y estaban en el mismo salón de clases.

.

Mmm… parece que se siguen llevando tan mal como siempre – dijo la peliazul algo inocente – lo que no entiendo es cómo se llevan tan bien jugando.

.

Son amigas… de un modo particular… pero amigas al fin y al cabo – pronunció la peli verde de forma enigmática también dirigiéndose a su salón de clases.

.

Anna y Jeanna habían llegado a su salón. La primera se dirigió a su silla de inmediato. Se sentó, apoyó su codo sobre la mesa, apoyó su cabeza en su mano y miró por la ventana.

.

Jeanna saludó un par de amigas antes que llegara la profesora y tuviera que sentarse en su silla. Miró de reojo a su compañera rubia de al lado. Detestaba a la rubia.

.

Las dos se sentaban una al lado de la otra. Pero no había sido por decisión propia. Jeanna era una estudiante reciente proveniente de Londres, y al llegar a la escuela tuvo que sentarse al lado de Anna ya que era la única silla libre, eso debido a que Anna no hablaba con nadie.

.

El día pasó hasta el final de las clases. Ese día tenía práctica así que le tocaba quedarse un par de horas en la escuela después de clases.

.

Caminó rumbo al vestidor destinado al equipo de tenis de la escuela. Abrió la puerta y aún no había nadie en él, parecía ser la primera en llegar. Abrió su casillero designado y sacó el uniforme de entrenamiento.

.

Escuchó como entraban un par de chicas al vestidor. Anna miró de reojo… eran novatas. Pudo ver que detrás de ellas entraban Jun, Pilika y Jeanna, y más chicas del equipo.

.

La cuestión era la siguiente Anna y Jeanna habían conseguido una manera de expresar su competitividad y no era entre ellas. Las dos practicaban tenis en la escuela y hasta ahora en las prácticas eran consideradas el dúo de oro que podría representar a la escuela en las competencias duales.

.

Pilika era aun la más novata del equipo pero practicaba arduamente para representar algún día la escuela. Jun siendo la mayor llevaba más tiempo en el equipo y ya representaba a la escuela en competencias individuales.

.

Así se habían conocido estas singulares chicas y era la principal razón por la cual eran amigas.

.

¿Están listas para la prueba? – dijo Jun mientras todas se cambiaban la ropa.

.

No entiendo porque deben hacer esta estúpida prueba si a cada rato nos viven evaluando – dijo Jeanna algo molesta –y por más que me cueste aceptarlo la mejor compañera para dúos es la bruja.

.

Anna miró despectivamente a la peliplateada – eso te costará 10 vueltas a la cancha. Y es mejor que te apures, o no podrás llegar a tiempo a la prueba – dijo con un brillo de especial en los ojos.

.

Bruja – susurró la peliplateada mientras salía corriendo hacia la cancha, aun colocándose la blusa y con los zapatos en las manos.

.

¡15! – gritó Anna antes de que pudiera salir la chica - ¡Qué me miran todas! ¡Rápido! ¡Que tienen que hacer el calentamiento antes de la prueba! ¡Quién no lo haga queda por fuera!

.

Anna salió del vestidor hacia una de las canchas. Caminó con paso seguro y vio que la profesora entrenadora del equipo las esperaba.

.

¿Y las chicas? – dijo la profesora saltándose el saludo, sabía que con Anna no había necesidad.

.

Pero no pasaron más de tres segundos para que la profesora viera como todas las chicas venían corriendo hacia la cancha como si su vida dependiera de ello.

.

A la profesora le salió una gran gota en la cabeza – esa es la razón por la cual te escogí como capitana del equipo.

.

Anna miró hacia las gradas de la cancha, estaban llenas de chicos. Después de clases estaba permitido que chicos y chicas entraran a las diferentes sedes, por el ánimo del deporte.

.

Desocupados – miró hacia el equipo - ¡qué están esperando para empezar!

.

Todo el equipo comenzó con el calentamiento, se lo sabían de memoria. Anna salió de la cancha y se dirigió a otra donde estaba Jeanna dando las vueltas que Anna le había ordenado.

.

Jeanna la miró molesta y siguió corriendo, por nada del mundo pensaba faltar a la prueba.

.

Anna siguió caminando hacia centro de la cancha. No era que estuviera supervisando el trabajo de Jeanna, sólo quería encontrar un lugar para realizar su calentamiento sin ser interrumpida. Estaba segura que la entrenadora no le pediría hacer la prueba, pero ella no lo permitiría. Ella era la capitana del equipo, e iba a demostrar que no era un simple título. Ella se lo merecía, ella… tenía su orgullo.

.

Jeanna miró a Anna algo sorprendida. Ella pensaba que Anna… sería que… ¿Anna haría la prueba?... ¡ja! Eso era lo correcto, Anna no era más que los demás en el equipo. Siguió corriendo, eso no era nada extraordinario.

.

Después de terminar Anna y Jeanna llegaron a la cancha donde estaban los demás.

.

Escucharon chiflidos de parte del público intruso masculino.

.

¡A callar manada de idiotas! – la mirada gélida de la rubia hizo su efecto silenciador.

.

¡Bueno, en esta cancha se hará la prueba para individuales! ¡En la cancha de al lado se hará la prueba para los dúos! ¡¿Entendido?! – dijo la entrenadora haciéndose sentir.

.

¡Sí! – contestó el equipo al unísono.

.

¡Aquí está el diagrama en el cual verán el orden y quienes se enfrentan! ¡Así que rápido! ¡A jugar! –

.

Las chicas corrieron a ver el diagrama y las que estaban en el diagrama para la prueba de dúos corrieron a la cancha contigua.

.

Bueno, yo creo que me voy a la cancha de dúos. Hay cosas interesantes allá – dijo Hao con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

.

¡Esperameeee! –

.

¿No verás a tu hermana Horo? – dijo Yho.

.

Mmm –

.

Déjalo Yho que nosotros sólo queremos ver chicas, y a él no le gusta su propia hermana ¿o no Horo? – dijo el castaño pelilargo haciendo sonrojar a su amigo.

.

Jijiji – dirigiéndose a Tamao – me esperas un momento ¿si?

.

Tamao asintió de buena forma y vio como Yho bajaba las gradas y se dirigía donde se encontraba Anna hablando con la entrenadora.

.

Miró a su lado. El pelivioláceo también estaba con ellos y eso se debía a que su hermana también estaba en el equipo o eso suponía ella. Él miraba de forma aburrida la cancha de tenis, Su cabeza apoyada en su mano. La peliverde lo saludaba de forma enérgica, haciéndolo sonrojar o eso creyó notar Tamao en sus mejillas.

.

El castaño esperó que la rubia terminara de hablar con la entrenadora y la saludó con la mano y una sonrisa bastante evidente en su boca.

.

¿Qué quieres? –

.

Jijiji –

.

Dímelo de una vez. No creas que no he notado tu extraño acercamiento – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la cancha de al lado.

.

Está bien – cambiando su rostro a uno serio, algo raro en él – deseo que acompañes a Tamao.

.

¿Qué? – dijo Anna no comprendiendo al castaño.

.

Ella es una chica aunque ahora no parece importarle. Ella pasa todo el día entre hombres, en la escuela, en la casa con mi papá. Me gustaría que ella tuviera una compañía femenina alguien que le muestre cosas que un hombre no podría.

.

¿Y tú piensas que yo…? – dijo mirándolo incrédula.

.

Por favor… Annita – volviendo su rostro a su habitual sonrisa.

.

Idiota – dijo marchándose finalmente.

.

Jijiji –

.

Tamao miraba por donde se había ido Yho junto a la rubia. Turnaba sus miradas hacia el peli violáceo a su lado.

.

¿Qué me miras? – dijo frío el peli violáceo.

.

Tamao abrió un par de veces la boca pero no salió palabra alguna de ella.

.

¿Acaso no sabes hablar? – dijo curvando su labios a un lado de forma burlona – ¿O tanto me temes que no puedes hacerlo?

.

Tamao llevó sus manos instintivamente a su pecho y bajó su mirada triste.

.

Hermano no seas malo – dijo la peliverde colocando una en la cabeza de Ren, provocando una más de los tantos sonrojos del día – eres Mao ¿cierto?

.

La pelirosa asintió tímidamente. La hermana de Ren era muy bella, y a sus 15 años ya poseía unas curvas pronunciadas bastantes envidiadas. Además de que el uniforme del equipo de tenis la hacía verse algo más provocativa de lo normal, atrayendo bastante miradas por parte del personal masculino presente aun en las gradas.

.

¡Te amamos Jun! – dijeron un grupo de chicos con un gran cartel "Grupo oficial de fans de Jun Tao".

.

Bueno debo irme, pero apenas terminemos me invitas un helado, ¿si hermanito? – dijo queriendo parecer una chica menor.

.

Como quieras –

.

Jun le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico antes de salir corriendo con una gran sonrisa. Al chico se le subieron los colores, quedando como un tomate y no pudiendo con la vergüenza volteo su mirara hacia lo lejos molesto.

.

Tamao soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo, aunque tapó su boca de inmediato al sentir la mirada fría de Ren sobre ella.

.

Lo-lo siento – Tamao se detuvo al saber que estaba "hablando de más".

.

Así que sí sabes hablar - el peli violáceo le iba contestar con un comentario mordaz pero al escucharla hablar su pensamiento se cambió.

.

Movió sus manos temblorosas al pensar que el pelivioláceo la pudiera descubrir.

.

Tienes una voz muy infantil – dijo sin ningún ánimo levantándose de la grada.

.

Yho regresó y se sentó al lado de Tamao.

.

Lo siento por dejarte sola Tammi –

.

No-no importa. Estoy bien, joven –

.

Miraban como Jun Tao parecía jugar con bastante elegancia y fácilmente derrotaba a sus competidoras. Al final ellas quedaban exhaustas y Jun rebosaba de alegría. Secaba su frente con una toalla y miraba con una gran sonrisa a su club de fans.

.

¿Qué dices si mejor nos vamos a ver la prueba de dúos? Aquí parece que a la hermana de Ren le está yendo bien. Además la hermana de Horo ya ha sido eliminada y está sentada en la cancha de al lado. ¿qué dices? –

.

Tamao lo pensó unos segundos. Era obvio el joven Yho al igual que el joven Hao gustaba de la señorita Anna y era apenas lógico que él quisiera verla – Va-vamos – dijo con la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo.

.

Caminaron juntos a la cancha de al lado, donde se encontraban Anna y Jeanna jugando contra dos chicas, una mucho más rubia que Anna con su cabello recogido en dos coletas y la otra de cabello azul rey largo.

.

¡Por acá! – gritó Horo a los recién llegados.

.

¿Cómo van? –

.

Está bastante reñido – dijo Horo muy concentrado en el partido.

.

Por mí mejor que dure más el partido. Así podré ver por más tiempo con se mueven esas hermosas minifaldas –

.

Hao se sobresaltó, sintió un frió recorrer su cuerpo al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras. Y efectivamente miró hacia la cancha y vio como Anna lo miraba con una de sus peores miradas.

.

¿Acaso puede escucharme desde tan lejos? – dijo con los ojos como platos.

.

Parece que sí jijiji –

.

Bueno Jeanna ya dejemos de jugar, ya tengo hambre. Y si dejas que nos hagan otro punto tú me invitarás a cenar – dijo Anna jugando de forma hábil con la pelota y su raqueta.

.

No tienes que recordármelo. Sólo estaba jugando, no sabía que estas chicas se fueran a poner tan serias – dijo apretando su raqueta con fuerza.

.

Van a jugar o quieren que les traigamos algo de té – dijo la peli azul despectivamente rotando su raqueta sobre su dedo índice – no pensé que la capitana del equipo y su compañera jugaran tan mal.

.

Anna no les respondería, no ahora. Se los cobraría en los entrenamientos. Ella estaba en dificultades, no había contado con que sufriera un calambre en la pierna derecha al poco tiempo de empezar el partido. Había sido descuidada con su calentamiento y ahora lo estaba pagando. Y para colmo de males, Jeanna se había confiado y había dejado meterse varios puntos de forma desprevenida.

.

Anna hizo el saque de forma hábil y rápida.

.

Después de un par de minutos, el bien nombrado dúo de oro salía de la cancha con la cabeza en alto quedando de primeras en la tabla de clasificación.

.

Fue pan comido – dijo la peliplateada jugando con su raqueta en su mano.

.

A partir del lunes practicamos todos los días – dijo Anna como si nada.

.

¡¿Qué?!¡Qué?! ¡Pero si las prácticas del equipo son sólo dos veces a la semana! –

.

No te estoy haciendo una pregunta – dijo Anna avanzando hacia los vestidores – y me debes una cena.

.

Pe-pero… - cayó rendida sobre sus rodillas. Con aquella chica no se podía pelear.

.

Las chicas salieron emocionadas por las clasificaciones de la prueba y exhaustas de tantos partidos jugados. Caminaron hacia la salida de la escuela donde estaban los chicos que conversaban animadamente esperándolas.

.

¿Quieren venir con nosotros? Ren nos va invitar helado –

.

¡Qué! ¡Yo sólo…! – dijo el chico alterado.

.

¡Yo quiero dos de chocolate! – dijo Horo emocionado por la comida.

.

¡Yo también quiero ir! – dijo Pilika más emocionada por la compañía que la idea de los helados.

.

Prefiero ir a mi casa – dijo la peliplateada moviendo su larga cabellera de forma coqueta.

.

Espera – dijo la rubia seriamente. Miró a Yho quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. "Estúpido favor" pensó – todos vamos a ir.

.

Ren miraba la escena muy molesto, su hermana siempre solía meterlo en situaciones que no le gustaban. Y ahora le tocaba invitar a un montón de gente con al cual no quería compartir más su preciado tiempo.

.

En cambio a Jun le parecía todo de maravilla, Ren había pasado la tarde con sus amigos al convencerlo de ir a verla en su prueba de tenis y ahora compartiría más tiempo en la heladería.

.

A la orden de la rubia nadie se negó, incluso Jeanna había cedido. Así que ahora todos se encontraban en una heladería compartiendo la mesa más grande del lugar.

.

Anna le había pedido a Mao que se sentara cerca de las chicas, como excusa de que todos los chicos eran unos pervertidos y él no debía corromperse.

.

¿Sabes? Eres tan lindo que podrías hacerte pasar por una chica. ¿No querrías estudiar con nosotras? – dijo Jun tocándole la cara suavemente.

.

¡Mira como se sonroja! ¡Qué tierno! – dijo una emocionada Pilika.

.

¿Tienes la misma edad de Pilika no? Podrías estudiar con ella… yo creo que le gustas – dijo Jun esta vez sonrojando a las dos.

.

Pues a mí no me parece tan lindo… es más si fuera chica me caería mal. Oye, ¿acaso no hablas? –

.

Déjalo ya Jeanna, según tú todas las chicas te caen mal – dijo Jun acariciándole una de las mejillas de Tamao.

.

Per-permiso – dijo Tamao lo más bajo que pudo y salió de la mesa rumbo al baño.

.

Ese día estaba transcurriendo de forma muy extraña para ella. Había tenido más contacto con toda esa gente mucho más de lo que lo había tenido en todo un año. Además de que le daba mucho miedo que su asunto niño-niña se descubriera. ¿Por qué no podía ser un día como cualquier otro? Ella supo que no sería un día como cualquier otro, cuando vio por primera vez desde que la conocía a la señorita Anna detenerse a observarlos. ¿Desde cuándo a ella parecía importarle nuestra presencia?

.

Llegó instintivamente al baño de chicas. Ella era una chica ¿a dónde más se suponía iba a entrar? Además todos estaban esperando su orden de helado en la mesa.

.

Al terminar, lavó sus manos y su cara con agua fría. Estaba algo cansada y hubiera preferido haber ido directamente a la pensión. Pero el joven Yho le insistió tanto el quedarse a esa prueba de tenis que ella no se pudo negar.

.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Tocó sus cabellos… tan cortos. A ella le hubiera gustado tener una cabellera larga, pero cómo poder tenerla sí estaba en la escuela de chicos, hubiera sido más difícil parecer uno. Aunque el joven Hao llevaba su cabello largo. Pero él era un chico. Se le notaba a leguas, su forma de caminar, su forma de hablar, su forma de coquetearles a las chicas. No, ella no podía hacer eso. Podía cortar su cabello, podía cambiar su vestuario, no había problema con su forma de caminar, ella no tenía caderas que contonear… pero coquetear o ver chicas… no eso no lo haría. Ella podría parecer un…

.

Tamao sintió un aire frío recorrer su cuerpo. Una mirada dorada penetrante que estaba fija en ella.

.

Tamao miró con gran sorpresa como el pelivioláceo estaba enfrente suyo… miró a su alrededor… y ella estaba justamente saliendo del baño de chicas.

.

¡No, espera yo…! – dijo moviendo sus manos y brazos al frente de ella horrorizada.

* * *

**Fín del cap.!!! **

**Sorryyyyy soy una desconsiderada jejejeje… XD… demoré mucho en actualizar y tanto que me había propuesto actualizar capítulo por semana jejejeje…. Pero estuve y estoy trabajando como una burra en la empresa de mi mamá y mueroooooo… jejjejeje… así que en realidad no soy una desconsiderada (¬¬)… jijijiji**

**Envío muchos saludos a **_Yuki-Minyooki-chan_**,**_ shi no hime _**y**_ ClariHanyou _**me encantaron sus reviews y a uds les dedico este cap. Y además tengo listo el dibujo del anterior cap (está en mi profile la explicación)… el link es **rey-sama deviantart com/art/TamaoxRen-162593289**...(los espacios son puntos)**** está hecho por mi querida hermanita shojista… y yaoista XD jajajajaja! Irónico… XD**

**Espero que lo disfruten… jijijii…**

**¿qué hará Tamao ahora que Ren la ha descubierto saliendo del baño de chicas? ¿Y esa petición de Yho en qué afectará el futuro masculino-femenino de Tamao?**

**Chauu!**


	3. Cap 03

**De niño a… ¿mujer?**

.

Cap. 3

.

Tamao sintió un aire frío recorrer su cuerpo. Una mirada dorada penetrante que estaba fija en ella.

.

Tamao miró con gran sorpresa como el pelivioláceo estaba enfrente suyo… miró a su alrededor… y ella estaba justamente saliendo del baño de chicas.

_._

_¡No, espera yo…! –_ dijo moviendo sus manos y brazos al frente de ella horrorizada.

_._

_Pervertido –_ dijo Ren pasando como si nada a su lado para entrar en el baño de chicos.

.

Tamao quedó petrificada. Lo que tanto temía se había hecho realidad. Su mente en blanco sólo repetía una palabra para sí misma. Pervertido, pervertido, pervertido, pervertido…

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… ¡Ren Tao la había visto saliendo del baño de chicas!... No podía quedarse ahí… ¿y sí sólo había sido su imaginación? Sí, eso era su imaginación…

.

Recordó de repente el frio que sabía sólo le producía esa mirada… ¡No era su imaginación! Miró el lugar donde había visto al chino pero ya no estaba… ¿mmm? ¿Dónde estaba? Tenía que ir y explicarle… ella era no era ningún pervertido… ¡ella era una chica! Pero… pero… pero él no lo sabía…

.

Mmm… miró a su lado y vio la puerta del baño de chicos… el chino había entrado… al baño de chicos… mmm… ¡el baño de chicos!

.

Miró la puerta un par de veces, inmóvil sin que sus piernas pudieran responderle... si entraba ahí de seguro se convertiría en una pervertida… sí Yho la veía moriría…

.

"Debo hacerlo" pensó. Miró a su alrededor percatándose que estaba sola. Y finalmente enfocó su mirada en el pomo de la puerta y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

.

Levantó su mano derecha tanteando el camino hasta coger el pomo de la puerta con ella y darle vuelta lentamente.

_._

_Ho-ho-hola –_ dijo avanzado sólo un par de pasos y asomándose lentamente.

.

Avanzó un par de pasos más y miró a sus lados curiosa. El baño de chicos de ese lugar era exactamente igual al de chicas. Mmm… de haberlo sabido hubiera entrado ahí desde un principio… se lamentó de haber sido tan cobarde y no haberlo intentado siquiera… ¡además no había absolutamente nadie!

_._

_Ho-hola –_ repitió al no conseguir respuesta la primera vez.

.

Un par de segundos y vio como Ren salía por una de las puertas. Su sangre subió completamente a su cabeza, atontándola un poco y dándole la razón de por qué no había entrado a ese baño. Si hubiera entrado y hubiera encontrado a un chico hubiera muerto de la vergüenza. Aaaaah ¡ella era una chica y ese era un baño de chicos! No importaba qué esa idea no la dejaba en paz. Al saber que se había quedado muda por el chino no pudo más de darle la espalda al chico para encontrar el valor suficiente para hablarle.

_._

_Yo-yo… -_

.

Ren la miró de reojo al escuchar el murmullo del chico pelirosa.

.

El chino se estaba lavando sus manos, y encontraba la actitud del chiquillo algo extraña. ¿Actuaba como si fuera a desfallecer del miedo en cualquier momento o como si fuera la primera vez que entraba en un baño público? No entendía muy bien la actitud del chiquillo.

_._

_Yo-yo –_ Tamao no sabía ni que decirle. No podía explicarle, nadie podía enterarse. ¿Entonces qué le diría? No había pensado esa parte muy bien antes de entrar.

_._

_¿Qué quieres? –_ dijo Ren fríamente secándose las manos.

_._

_Yo-yo… -_ Tamao tomó su dos manos con fuerza, intentando ganar valor. Volteó hacia el chino pero al encontrarse con su mirada cerró sus ojos fuertemente _– ¡No-no le digas a nadie! – _su voz salió atropellada y habló tan rápido y tan duro que Ren encontró esa algo chillona para un chico _- por-por favor –_ dijo al final avergonzada al saber que había gritado la primera frase.

.

Ren tenía una ceja arqueada en una expresión que Tamao no pudo observar porque aun tenía sus ojos cerrados.

.

Ren parecía no moverse de su sitio. Tamao al ver pasar el tiempo sin escuchar una repuesta del chico abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con algo que la petrificó de inmediato.

.

Ren veía a Tamao con… ¿una sonrisa?... sí era una sonrisa de medio lado. Pero eso no era lo peor… esta sonrisa era una cargada de malicia. Ren parecía regocijarse de la actitud de la chica-chico.

.

El frió volvió a recorrer su cuerpo y se sintió como vaca que va al matadero. Tamao tembló por completo. Veía su mala suerte cerca y no podía hacer nada para detenerla. ¿El chico la delataría? ¿Era eso? O acaso, ¿él era un pervertido y se quería aprovechar de ella? ¿La había descubierto? No, no podría ser. ¿O acaso le gustaba torturar chiquillos? Aaaaaaaahhhhh… ¿qué estaba pasando?

_._

_Empiezas mañana_ – dijo Ren pasando a su lado, aun con la sonrisa en su cara.

_._

_¿Qué? –_ dijo Tamao saliendo del trance, que le habían producido sus pensamientos, y girando para verle la espalda al chino.

_._

_Desde mañana serás mi sirviente… chiquillo_ – pronunciando la última palabra con burla y finalmente saliendo del baño de chicos.

_._

_¿Sir-sirviente? –_ dijo confundida aun.

.

¿Ren Tao la estaba chantajeando? Ese chico le iba guardar el secreto a cambio de que ella fuera su sirviente. ¡Qué chico tan cruel! ¿No podía sólo guardarle el secreto? No, parecía que Ren no era de esos chicos caritativos como el joven Yho… ¡pero sí el estaba regalando helados a todos!

.

Bajó su cabeza y sus hombros, el piso parecía ser algo interesante ahora.

.

Resignada salió del baño de chicos, pensando que por ahora no había otra opción. ¿Pero cómo explicarles a los demás que era el sirviente de Ren Tao? Bueno, no debía decirle a nadie. ¿Sería todo el día?¿Cómo se excusaría con los Asakura si el joven Ren le pedía algo después de clases? Podría fingir que eran amigos pero… él seguro la desmentiría… mmm… pero ella no había caído en cuenta en la pregunta más importante… ¿Qué le haría hacer aquel chico?... su cuerpo tembló de nuevo… ese chico le hacía tener reacciones que no tenía con nadie más… ¡qué miedo!

_._

_Te ves muy contento –_ dijo Hao mirando al recién llegado con una expresión triunfal en su rostro – _pareciera que te estuvieras regocijando del mal de otro… -_ lo miró interrogante _- aunque eso no sería extraño en ti._

_._

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia_ - Ren retomó su expresión seria y se sentó al lado de su hermana. Tomó de su helado y pensó que ahora sabía mucho más dulce… ese chiquillo le daría en que entretenerse un rato en esa ciudad tan aburrida.

_._

_Mao, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto?_ – dijo Yho algo preocupado – _¿te sucede algo?_

.

Tamao lo miró con ojos esperanzados… esperando que Yho fuera ese príncipe azul que salva a la dama del peligroso dragón chino. Esa escena vino a su cabeza y se veía raptada en las garras del dragón. Yho gritaba a lo lejos "¡a mí me gustan las chicas, lo siento Mao!"… pero… pero… y se miraba a sí misma y el hermoso vestido de princesa había cambiado por uno de un chico… ahora el dragón la tenía en su cueva con cadenas y un delantal, mientras que limpiaba la enorme y fría cueva, y él la observaba mientras bebía leche.

_._

_¿Mao? –_ Yho trató de llamar la atención de Tamao al ver que había desenfocado su mirada y parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. Las expresiones que hacia Tamao le hacían saber que sus pensamientos no eran nada buenos.

.

Al escuchar la voz de Yho lo volvió a mirar con ojos suplicantes… ¡rescátame, soy chica!... pero de nuevo sintió el escalofriante frío recorrer su cuerpo. No necesitaba girar su rostro para saber que Ren Tao la miraba.

.

Bajó su cabeza resignada, por ahora no podía hacer nada. ¿Además a qué le temía? Ese chico aún no le había pedido hacer nada realmente. Tal vez él era un buen chico y no…

.

¿Haría nada? ¡¿Cómo pudo pensar eso ayer?

_._

_Él se irá solo –_ dijo Ren seriamente.

_._

_¿Ah? –_ mirando a su amigo chino por primera vez hablar del tema _- tranquilo Ren, a mi no me molesta acompañar… -_ empezó Yho con su actitud calmada a diferencia del chino.

_._

_A él no le importa ¿no Mao? –_ dijo dirigiendo directamente a la pelirosa.

.

La chica miró con ojos dubitativos pero no pudo rehusarse. Sacó su mejor sonrisa y miró a Yho a los ojos_ – No – _odiaba mentirle a Yho pero no podía hacer nada más _– yo puedo solo._

.

No es que realmente le molestara o no lo que hiciera Yho con ese chiquillo, había tenido un comienzo de mañana muy irritante y de sólo ver al chiquillo la sangre le hirvió. Le fastidió su presencia y de paso para descargar su semi-furia, se desquitó con Mao. Chiquillo débil… estorbo… Aunque…

_._

_Yo lo acompañaré –_

_._

_¿Ah? –_ Tamao e Yho no pudieron con la sorpresa.

.

¿El chino la acompañaría? ¿Qué le haría? EL pasillo estaba lleno de gente… pero…

_._

_Bueno _– dijo Yho algo dubitativo _– nos vemos en el almuerzo_ – Yho pensó que tal vez los dos estaban forjando una amistad. Los había visto hablando en las gradas el día de la prueba de tenis. Tal vez con suerte Tamao se hacía amiga de la hermana de Ren _– jijiji –_ "qué bien" pensó.

.

Tamao asintió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su salón de clases. El chino iba a su lado… callado. Caminó todo el camino por inercia. Miró un par de veces a su nuevo compañero de caminata y su cara no podía ser peor… sus momentos preciados en el colegio eran cuando compartía su tiempo con el castaño y ahora que Ren Tao se los quitaba, ya no era tan bueno estar en esa escuela masculina.

.

Metros antes de llegar al salón Ren se detuvo. Tamao lo notó un par de pasos adelante así que giró para saber que ocurría.

_._

_¿No pensarás que enserio te iba a acompañar?_ – dijo Ren en tono de burla. Él sólo caminó lo suficiente para que Yho pensara que sí –_ tengo mi biblioteca desordenada._

_._

_¿Ah? –_ miró confundida al muchacho.

_._

_Espero que no hayas hecho planes para esta tarde –_ dijo dando la vuelta para dirigirse a su salón.

.

¿Acaso no era suficiente con quitarle esos momentos con Yho?...

.

Respiró una bocanada grande de aire y siguió su camino con la expresión más resignada aun… si eso era posible.

_._

_Mmm, pero si el guardián no vino. ¿Qué pasó pequeño Mao? ¿Se cansó de ti? –_ dijo un chico interrumpiéndole la entrada al salón de clases.

_._

_Seguro se cansó –_ dijo otro chico con una gran sonrisa –_ eres todo un estorbo._

.

Tamao siguió su paso como pudo, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada contra ellos, escuchando las burlas de sus compañeros de clase.

.

Ella sabía que no disimulaba bien el ser chico, que ante sus compañeros ella era un chico débil, delicado, demasiado tímido y no sobresalía en ningún deporte. Estaba en el club de tiro con arco pero su falta de confianza no la dejaba ser lo suficientemente buena para estar en el equipo. No se ganaba sino el desprecio de ellos, pero a ella no le importaba con tal de estar cerca a su hermano.

.

Sus clases pasaron lentamente hasta la campana del descanso. Tomó en una mano los tres almuerzos, y en la otra algunos cuadernos con los deberes que hasta ahora tenía que hacer para mañana. Si Ren le pedía hacer algo después de clases, así tendría menos que hacer después al llegar a casa.

.

Salió del salón de clase lo más pronto posible, huyendo de sus compañeros. Caminó deprisa y sin mirar al frente, por lo cual chocó con alguien que hizo parar su corriente de pensamientos nada alegres.

_._

_¿Por qué no me esperaste? –_ dijo un Yho confundido.

_._

_Yo-yo –_ verlo le produjo tanta alegría, que las ganas de llorar sólo la hicieron aferrarse a él.

.

Yho no supo por qué pero ver la expresión de Tamao le sacó una sonrisa. La rodeó con un brazo y con el otro tocó su cabeza.

_._

_¿Pensaste que no vendría? –_

.

Tamao alzó su cabeza para poder ver a Yho y se encontró con la característica expresión de él, recordando la razón por la cual estaba en esa escuela. Eso la tranquilizó. Mientras él siguiera ahí ella también seguiría.

_._

_¿Vamos? –_

_._

_Sí –_ dijo la pelirosa con energías renovadas.

.

De nuevo estaban en el árbol de la cancha de básquet. Horo devoraba su almuerzo, resultado de los experimentos de su hermana, Manta leía un libro, Yho comía feliz su almuerzo junto a Tamao que no podía de la felicidad y Hao estaba jugando un partido uno-a-uno con Ren.

_._

_¡Oye, tiburón! ¿Hoy también nos invitas un helado?_ – dijo el peliazul al terminar su almuerzo.

_._

_¿Acaso no tragaste lo suficiente ayer, Hoto? –_ dijo finalmente arrebatándole la pelota a Hao para encestar.

_._

_¡Mi nombre es Horo! –_

.

La campanada que daba final al descansó sonó. Así que los chicos interrumpieron sus actividades para caminar rumbo a sus respectivos salones.

.

Ren caminó hacia Tamao con paso firme, aprovechando que los castaños hablaban entre sí.

_._

_Vamos –_ susurro para Tamao.

_._

_Mmm –_ Tamao miró de reojo a Yho, pero él no la vio.

.

El chino ya había comenzado a caminar así que Tamao tuvo que apresurar unos cuantos pasos para poder alcanzarlo y sin poder despedirse de nadie.

_._

_¿Y Mao? –_ dijo el castaño al notar que la pelirosa no estaba.

.

Se habían alejado lo suficiente del grupo para que ya no pudieran verlos. Ren no dijo nada, sólo se detuvo en el mismo lugar de esta mañana.

_._

_¿Aun piensas que te acompañaré? –_ dijo el pelivioláceo para detener los pasos de la pelirosa _– esta es la dirección –_ le dio un papel blanco con letras azules _– no tardes, son muchos libros._

.

¿Ah? ¿Lo de la biblioteca era enserio?… mmm… no tenía opción… pero… mmm… ¿no podía simplemente irse con él después de clases?

_._

_Ni pienses que te irás conmigo. Tendrás que ir por tus propios medios –_ dijo el chino antes de partir.

.

¡Ahí estaba su respuesta! Qué miedo… ¿será que ese chico también mentes? Eso lo hacía más terrorífico aún. Sintió el frió en su cuerpo pero esta vez el chico no tenía necesidad de verla para sentirlo. Él sólo pensar en él ya se lo producía… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si otro la hubiera visto?

_._

_Ren, ¿tú acompañaste a Mao? –_ dijo Yho al ver llegar al pelivioláceo al salón de clases.

_._

_Yo no soy niñero de nadie –_ dijo el chico seriamente.

.

Yho lo miró algo extrañado. Pero supuso que ya Mao estaría bien en su salón… ¿qué le podría pasar?

.

El resto de las clases pasaron de forma normal y aburrida. Y ahora los chicos estaban de nuevo la entrada de la escuela.

_._

_¡Hola, chicos! –_ dijo una peliazul emocionada, esta vez había corrido hasta la salida para poder ver al pelivioláceo antes de que se fuera.

_._

_Vámonos Pilika, hoy no hay helado –_

_._

_¡No digas eso hermano! –_ dijo algo ruborizada _– Gracias Ren por el helado de ayer –_ dijo la chica muy sonrojada al llamarlo por primera vez por su nombre.

_._

_No creo que nos hayan presentado y mucho menos he dado la confianza para que me llames por mi nombre –_ dijo el chico congelando con su actitud la alegría de la peliazul.

.

El ambiente de un segundo a otro se volvió tenso. Y Horo no pudo evitar enojarse con el chino por ser tan frío con su pequeña hermana.

_._

_Entonces… ¿prefieres sempai? –_ dijo Pilika algo pensativa. Haciendo con su actitud inocente que le ambiente volviera a la normalidad.

_._

_Jijiji… Ren, ella es Pilika. Pilika, el es Ren. Listo, ya se pueden conocer, jijiji –_

.

Ren ignoró todo eso y sólo se dirigió a la limosina que lo esperaba. Su hermana aun hablaba con algunas amigas y movió su mano en señal de despedida.

_._

_La señorita no vendrá con nosotros señorito –_

_._

_¿Entonces qué esperas para irnos Basón? –_ dijo el chico con una ceja alzada y mirando por su ventana.

_._

_Disculpe, señorito –_

.

Pronto la limosina negra se perdió de la vista de los otros. Pilika ya había partido junto a Horo y Manta se había quedado en la biblioteca.

_._

_Rápido –_ la rubia se había acercado a Yho y ahora lo estaba mirando fijamente.

.

Hao miró la situación sospechosa. ¿Desde cuándo la rubia los esperaba para irse? ¿Desde cuándo hablaba con su hermano?

.

Yho miró a la rubia y asintió con una gran sonrisa hacia la proposición corta de la rubia. Él sabía que la rubia lo hacía por el favor que él le había pedido. Esa era la única forma de que Tamao se acercara un poco a Anna.

_._

_Yo-yo –_

_._

_¿Qué pasa Tammi? –_

_._

_Mmm… tengo algo… tengo práctica de tiro – _dijo sin mirar a los ojos a Yho.

_._

_¿Te acompañamos? –_

_._

_¿Nosotros? –_ dijeron Hao y Anna al unísono.

_._

_No-no… sólo es una práctica. No demoraré –_ dijo Tamao con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir.

_._

_Está bien, yo te esperaré en el parque ¿vale? Me puedes buscar ahí y después nos iremos a casa –_ dijo tocándola en la cabeza en señal de protección.

.

Tamao los vio partir hasta que ya los perdió de vista. Se aseguró que nadie la viera y corrió hacia una estación de bus. La dirección parecía ser muy lejos. Tomó dos autobuses y cuando al fin creyó llegar, un anciano a quien le pidió las últimas indicaciones le dijo que debía caminar un trayecto como de veinte minutos para poder llegar.

.

Mientras caminaba notaba el cambio en esa parte de la ciudad. No había edificios y una que otra casa pequeña. Un cuarto de hora después pudo observar que ya no veía ni siquiera una casa, sólo era una extensa llanura llena de árboles a cada lado de la carretera.

_._

_Vaya, he caminado ya bastante y no veo ninguna casa… ¿me habré perdido? –_ dijo revisando de nuevo la dirección y recordando cada paso que había dado _– mmm… ¿qué es esto? – _Tamo miró extraña una gran muralla que no permitía ver que había dentro de ella _- ¿será…?_

.

Tamao siguió caminando hasta que divisó un gran portón negro en mitad de la muralla. Miró a los lados tratando de encontrar alguna bocina o interruptor. Finalmente divisó un pequeño botón rojo en el lado derecho. Se paró de puntillas y extendió su brazo lo más que pudo para poder tocarlo. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, no pasó nada.

_._

_¿Será qué es más allá?_ – miró el largo camino vacío – _bueno, pero tal vez aquí me puedan dar indicaciones._

.

Escuchó como de pronto se abría la gran puerta, asustándola un poco y haciendo que ella diera un par de pasos atrás.

.

Se mordió en labio y llevó sus manos temblorosas hacia su regazo.

_._

_Bu-buenas tardes –_ dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

.

El hombre miró con extrañeza la pequeña criatura que estaba de frente. Era muy extraño que alguien que no fuera de la familia llegará hasta acá.

_._

_Yo-yo buscó la casa de la familia Tao_ – dijo sin levantar su rostro – _estoy buscando al joven Tao._

_._

_¿El señorito?_ – exclamó extrañado el hombre.

_._

_¿Señorito? ¿Entonces si es aquí? Qué bien, pensaba que me había perdido_ – dijo la chica más tranquila con una sonrisa. Miró fijamente al hombre delante de ella. Era un hombre mayor, tal vez de unos 30 años, de cabellera negra y un impecable traje negro chino.

_._

_Perdone mi descortesía. Buenas tardes, bienvenida a la mansión de la familia Tao. Mi nombre es Basón, y soy el mayordomo del señorito Ren Tao –_

_._

_¿Bien-bienvenida?... yo-yo soy un ni-niño_ – dijo Tamao asustada.

.

Basón como hombre mayor había tenido la impresión de que se trataba de una chica aunque llevara esa vestimenta, pero parece que esta vez la intuición le había fallado - _Disculpe usted. Ha sido una equivocación. Bienvenido joven –_

_._

_Mao, mi nombre es Mao_ – dijo tratando de sonar su voz un poco más gruesa.

_._

_Acompáñeme por favor joven Mao_ – dijo indicando con su mano el camino.

.

Ya con un poco más de confianza Tamao dio unos pasos adelante pudiendo apreciar la magnificencia del lugar. Un largo camino que dividía un gran jardín, un poco sobrio, con una gran fuente de agua. Y al final una gran mansión bastante imponente.

.

Tamao miró hacia arriba al llegar a la puerta de entrada, de verdad que esa casa era enorme. Jamás había visto algo así.

_._

_Por aquí por favor_ – dijo indicándole el camino a lo que parecía un gran salón. Y finalmente abrir una puerta a la que parecía ser una sala para recibir visitas. Un gran sofá rojo, chimenea y una mesa en madera oscura _– Espere por favor, le avisaré al señorito de su presencia._

_._

_Está bien_ – dijo tomando asiento en el gran sofá rojo.

_._

_Disculpe, ¿usted estudia en la misma escuela que el señorito cierto?_ – Tamao asintió - _¿es… su amigo?_ – Tamao lo miró sin poder responder – _lo entiendo, espérelo por favor_- dijo al final antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

**Fín del cap.! **

**Jejeje demoré demasiado! Creo… me he sentado a escribir este cap. por pedazos, siempre tenía algo que hacer y al final estaba muy cansada y con el cerebro frito sin poder escribir… y al final cuando lo he terminado mi internet murió por todo el fin de semana! T-T… Pero finalmente lo logréeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… jejeje**

**Pero he estado muy contenta y siempre con muchos ánimos de seguir la historia, y todo gracias alos reviews que recibí y el número de gente que leyó!… super kawaii todos!**

**Envío muchos saludos a todos los que me dejaron reviews y a todos los que me leen… muchas gracias por su apoyo… y envío especial saludo a:**

_Ire yamiichi _**(lindo mensaje-respuesta, me motivé mucho… jijiji y no puedes culparme ya que tú fuiste la que me inspiraste a escribir de esta pareja)**

_Yuki-Minyooki-chan_** (mujer eres sorprendente! Jijiji te bautizo como mi oráculo! En los dos reviews has escrito justo lo que tengo en mente! )**

_hitoki-chan_** (sorry por hacerte esperar mucho por el próximo cap pero el trabajo me absorbió! XD pero buenas news! Ya estoy editando el siguiente cap)**

_ydran_** (jejejeje yo soy impaciente también así que aquí lo tenes y como lo escribí antes ya estoy editando el prox. Cap!)**

_umiko_akemi _**(jejeje aun tengo la meta de actualizar cada semana y creo que esta semana podré… estoy tratando de hacerle espacio a escribir entre mis compromisos para que la empresa de mi mamá no afecte tanto mis actualizaciones! jijiji)**

_shi no hime _**(jijiji… ps no podría permitir que la descubriera… tengo el firme propósito de que a Ren le guste Tamao como chico… jejeje… para demostrar que el la quiere no solo por sus atributos femeninos sino por quien es! Jejeje eso salió muy cursi jijiji… aaah y gracias por leerme! Super! XD)**

_Junengrey _**(tu frase me llegó al alma! simplemente me llegó!)**

_Mariposa oscura_** (jijiji… creo que por ahora es mejor que no la descubra jejeje… como escribi antes quiero que Ren la quiera siendo niño! Jajaja planes macabros! jajaja)**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… jijijii…**

**Ah! Y antes que lo olvidé, a petición de **_Tinavb_**: hago la aclaración de edades… Ren, Yho, Hao, Horo, Manta, Anna y Jeanne tienen 13 años… Pilika y Tamao 10 años y Jun tiene 15…**

**Bueno y aclarado la duda ahora sí chauuu… cualquier otra duda no duden en preguntarme! XD**


	4. Cap 04

**De niño a… ¿mujer?**

**.**

Cap. 4

.

Tamao miraba las paredes de esa habitación todas pintadas de un vino oscuro, dándole un ambiente bastante sobrio y antiguo. Además, aunque afuera aún estuviera el sol, allí parecía ser siempre noche. Grandes y gruesas cortinas oscuras cubrían los grandes ventanales de esa habitación. Y todo era iluminado por la luz tenue amarilla de lámparas que había en las paredes.

.

Y aunque esa casa se veía muy grande parecía deshabitada, no se escuchaba ningún sonido desde que aquel mayordomo había salido de allí.

.

Caminó hacia el gran ventanal y con su mano buscó una abertura en las gruesas cortinas. Observó que el jardín que había visto en la entrada parecía recorrer toda la mansión.

.

Aunque, si en realidad lo pensaba no era un jardín como tal. Era un gran pastal con grandes fuentes de agua de la cuales ya no corría agua, así que habían dejado de serlo para convertirse en grandes estatuas llenas de enredaderas.

.

_Se siente muy… solo_ - dijo con una mirada algo melancólica. Con los ojos medio cerrados comenzó a recordar el pequeño jardín en donde había crecido.

.

Se escucharon golpes en su puerta. Miró molesto hacia esa dirección. No había solicitado nada, Basón debía estar encargándose de los preparativos de la cena. Tampoco podría ser su hermana, o ¿tal vez sí? ¿O acaso el estúpido profesor de hoy llegaba antes de lo acordado?

.

_Disculpe señorito_ – dijo desde atrás de la puerta.

.

"¿Basón?" pensó extrañado –_ sigue_ – dijo cambiando su tono molesto por uno frío.

.

_Señorito, el joven Mao lo está esperando en… -_

.

_¿Mao? –_ "Después de todo, ese chico vino" pensó – _dile que ya… no, espera… tengo una mejor idea._

.

Después de escuchar a su amo, Basón se dirigió de nuevo a donde se encontraba Mao.

.

_Disculpe joven Mao_ – sacando a Tamao de sus pensamientos.

.

_¿Sí?_ -

.

_El señorito Ren se encuentra indispuesto en el momento. Pero me ha pedido que lo lleve a un lugar. ¿Me puede seguir por favor? –_

.

_Está bien –_ un alivio recorrió su cuerpo, ese chico de veras que le daba miedo.

.

Atravesaron el salón principal, entraron a un pasillo iluminado pobremente por la luz amarilla de algunas pequeñas lámparas en las paredes iguales a las de la anterior habitación, y de nuevo una gran puerta.

.

_Es aquí. Tome joven, estas son las llaves, y esto también lo necesitará –_ Basón le pasó las llaves y una linterna a Tamao _- Permiso_ – dijo antes de retirarse del lugar.

.

Tamao miró la puerta un rato. La madera estaba toda cubierta de polvo y daba la impresión que hace mucho nadie entraba en ese lugar.

.

Además quedaba la duda de que se suponía que haría en esa habitación. Basón no le había dicho absolutamente nada, ¿acaso ahí estaba la biblioteca que Ren le había pedido ordenar?

.

Utilizó la llave para abrir la cerradura oxidada y con sus dos manos empujó la puerta.

.

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad así que encendió la linterna y dirigió la luz hacia el frente. Lo que encontró ante sus ojos la hizo caer sobre sus rodillas en la entrada. Parpadeó un par de veces para comprobar que era cierto.

.

Todo lo que podía ver eran telarañas y polvo sobre montañas de libros tiradas en el suelo, las paredes eran grandes estantes que llegaban hasta el techo y una montaña de libros parecía indicarle que debajo podría haber un sofá o un escritorio olvidado.

.

_¡Ashu! –_ no pudo evitar el estornudo involuntario. Sabía que ordenar todo eso no lo podría hacer hoy, pero con suerte para ella mañana no había clases, así que su fin de semana estaba destinado a pasarlo ahí, o por lo menos el tiempo que le permitieran los Asakura.

.

Esa era la actitud, ella no se desanimaría por aquello. No podía olvidar porque lo hacía. Ella quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con el joven Yho, y si para conseguirlo debía seguir lo que le ordenara el chino… ella lo haría. Tomó una hoja con un lápiz de su maleta e hizo una lista de lo que necesitaría para limpiar todo eso.

.

Volvió sus pasos sobre el camino de vuelta y en la entrada encontró a Basón hablando con la hermana de Ren.

.

_¿Mao? –_ dijo la china sorprendida _- ¿Acaso Ren te ha invitado? –_ dijo aun más sorprendida de la conclusión de sus pensamientos.

.

_Ho-hola -_ la chica de verdad la ponía nerviosa. Tamao podía sentir la seguridad e imponencia que la belleza de la chica trasmitía _– yo-yo…_

_._

_El señorito me ha pedido que le deje las llaves del cuarto de libros viejos_ – dijo Basón tratando de aclarar la situación, pero eso sólo intrigó más a Jun.

.

_¿Pero para qué? Nadie ha entrado en esa habitación en años, está… -_

.

_¿Desordenada? –_ una voz desde atrás se hizo sonar sobre las demás. Jun lo miró con suspicacia _– Basón retírate._

.

_Sí, señorito. Permiso –_

.

_¿Qué significa esto Ren? –_ dijo Jun algo molesta. No sabía bien lo que pasaba pero sabía del mal humor con que su hermano andaba hoy, y no quería que el pequeño Mao sufriera por ello, el chiquillo daba ganas de protegerlo de lo que fuera.

.

_El jo-joven me comentado en la-la escuela que lo-lo tenía desordenado y… y yo me he-he ofrecido a orde-denarlo – _dijo Tamao con la mirada baja.

.

_Ya escuchaste Jun. Ahora por favor metete en tus propios asuntos –_ dijo muy serio y cortante, tratando de convencer a su hermana de la extraña pero rápida intervención del pelirosa.

.

Tamao intuyó que el ambiente se había puesto muy tenso de un momento a otro. Y no pudo evitarse sentir demasiado incómodo y nerviosa por ello.

.

_Yo-yo debo irme –_

.

_¿Irte a dónde? –_ dijo Ren mirándola fijamente.

.

_Ten-tengo que comprar unas co-cosas para poder ordenar la habitación_ – dijo levantado la hoja que tenía en la mano, como un niño quien quiere que su papá le crea.

.

_Deja la hoja ahí que Basón las comprará – _eso era para él un detalle insignificante.

.

_Está bien… gra-gracias –_

.

Ren alzó su ceja en señal de sorpresa… ¿gracias? ¿ese chico había dicho gracias? ¿Qué agradecía si él lo estaba obligando a ordenar una habitación que era imposible de ordenar?

.

_Vete _– dijo realmente molesto.

.

_Está bien, regresaré mañana. Permiso – _caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, sintiéndose aliviada de que el chico la echara.

.

_Espera Mao. Buscaré a Basón para que te acompañe –_ deteniendo el andar de la pelirosa.

.

_No mandes a MI mayordomo_ – dijo con autoridad.

.

_Es TU invitado –_ desafiante.

.

_Como quieras – _dijo desistiendo en la discusión, dándoles la espalda_ – pero sólo hasta la salida._

_._

_Disculpen –_

.

_¿Qué pasa Bason? –_

.

_El profesor ha llegado señorito –_

.

Y como si lo que acabara de decir Bason fuera un insulto Ren caminó escaleras arriba más molesto de lo que jamás Tamao lo había visto.

.

_¿Sabes? Mejor te acompañaré yo_ – dijo sonriente mirando a Tamao. "A mí no me engañas Ren, ¿qué estarás tramando esta vez?" pensó.

.

Caminaron las dos juntas en silencio. La pelirosa se preguntó cómo dos personas tan diferentes eran hermanos. La señorita Jun era tan alegre y agradable, le producía una sensación totalmente distinta al joven chino.

.

En el camino Tamao vio como un hombre mayor con aspecto muy serio vestido con ropas chinas le dedicó una media reverencia a Jun, a Tamao la ignoró por completo, para luego seguir su camino.

.

Tamao se despidió de la peliverde. De nuevo se encontraba afuera de esa gran muralla y de repente recordó que el joven Yho aun la debía estar esperando en el parque. Corrió lo más que pudo todo el trayecto hacia la estación de buses. Ya había pasado más de dos horas desde que habían salido de clases.

.

Tamao buscó por el parque al joven castaño. Y cuando al fin lo encontró no pudo evitar correr a su encuentro.

.

Tamao cerró sus ojos y la vergüenza por haberlo hecho esperar la inundó -_ Jo-joven Yho lo-lo siento yo-yo… ¿Joven? _– Tamao abrió sus ojos. Yho tenía los ojos cerrados y sus audífonos puestos.

.

Se veía tranquilo… para nada molesto. Todo lo opuesto a… a…

.

_¡Tammi!_ – dijo Yho dándose cuenta finalmente de la presencia de la pelirosa - _¿nos vamos?_

.

_Sí-si –_ dijo contenta alejando cualquier otro pensamiento de su cabeza.

.

_¿Cómo te fue en tu práctica? –_

.

_Bi-bien – _

.

Tamao estaba muy nerviosa, no era muy buena mintiendo y mucho menos quería que el joven se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, de Yho consiguió sólo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa… sincera. Esa que le decía que Yho jamás dudaría de ella… prueba de su confianza.

.

_¡¿Se puede saber por qué demoraron tanto? –_ dijo un molesto-con-cara-de-desesperación Hao.

.

_¿Qué pasa hermanito? –_

.

_¡Mis padres acaban de llegar de viaje y me han puesto a mi a hacer todo! ¡Hasta Anna me está dando órdenes! -_

.

_Dis-disculpe ya lo voy a ayudar joven –_

.

Y como por arte magia durante las dos horas que habían pasado desde la llegada de la pelirosa, la chica había logrado preparar la cena, alistar la habitación de los señores Asakura, limpiar el comedor, preparar el té para esperar la cena y ayudar a la señora Keiko a organizar todo lo que habían traído en las maletas de su viaje.

.

_¡Te amamos Tamao!_ – decían los gemelos Asakura de rodillas abrazando las blancas piernas de la pelirosa.

.

_Jo-joven… yo-yo_ – Tamao era un manojo de nervios.

.

_No tienen vergüenza –_ dijo la rubia recostada en la pared de la cocina.

.

_Vamos a cenar_ – dijo la pelirosa evitando que el ambiente se tensionara.

.

Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa mientras Tamao servía la cena.

.

La mesa estaba más llena de lo que había estado en los últimos días, estaban sentados Anna, la abuela Kino, el abuelo Yhomei, los gemelos Asakura, la señora Keiko, el señor Mikihisa y un señor de unos 30 años de larga cabellera blanca que Tamao no había visto antes.

.

Al finalizar de servir, la pelirosa se sentó al lado del señor Mikihisa.

.

_Yho me ha comentado que hoy estabas en práctica de tiro… ¿cómo vas con el entrenamiento? _–

.

_Yo-yo… -_

.

_¿Crees entrar esta vez en el equipo? –_

.

_Yo-yo… -_

_._

_Debes esforzarte al máximo. Recuerda que eres una representante del clan Asakura, y además eres mi protegida_ – con una expresión seria.

.

_Sí-sí, señor_ – juntando sus dos manos fuertemente en su regazo. Tamao se sintió triste al saber que no podría enorgullecer al señor Mikihisa.

.

Mikihisa suavizó su expresión y le dedicó una sonrisa a la pequeña Tamao, reflejaba la misma ternura que el primer día que la había conocido.

.

La cena trascurrió normal, aunque para Tamao seguía siendo un misterio la identidad y la presencia del señor de cabellera blanca.

.

Al terminar Tamao recogió todos los platos de la mesa, mientras los adultos parecían reunirse en una especie de discusión seria. Así Anna, Yho y Hao fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Yho se había ofrecido a ayudarla a secar los platos, pero ella insistió que podía sola.

.

Para Tamao la situación no le parecía del todo normal. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué hacía allí?...y… ¿acaso era la única con ganas de saberlo? Ninguno de los demás jóvenes había manifestado algún interés por ello.

.

La mañana siguiente había llegado, y Tamao con la excusa de tener un trabajo con un compañero de clase, salió muy temprano de la pensión Asakura rumbo a los dominios Tao.

.

Ya sabía cuál era el camino, así que no le pareció tan largo como la primera vez. Fue recibida otra vez por Bason quien le hizo entrega de cuanto había escrito en la lista.

.

_Gra-gracias –_ hizo una media-reverencia y se dirigió al lugar _– bueno, empecemos._

.

Tamao había llevado una maleta en la que había metido otro cambio de ropa. Unos pantalones viejos, algo raídos y una camiseta azul algo descolorida. Miró a los lados, no parecía haber nadie. Y si buscaba un baño seguro se perdería.

.

_Mmm –_ dudándolo optó por cambiarse dentro de la habitación oscura, iluminada sólo por la linterna.

.

Guardó la ropa con la cual había venido en la maleta, y se colocó los guantes y una pañoleta en la cara para cubrir su nariz y boca del polvo.

.

Ayudada por la linterna y caminando con precaución para no dañar ningún libro, Tamao recorrió las paredes de aquella habitación en busca de una ventana. Ella esperaba que esa habitación tuviera salida al exterior.

.

_¡Ayyy!_ – dijo al tropezar con un grueso libro.

.

Siguió tanteando con su mano hasta encontrar su objetivo. Parecía que esa pared no era un estante, se sentía la gruesa cortina sucia.

.

Colocó la linterna en el suelo y con sus dos manos jaló hacia un lado la cortina. Estaba pesada pero al ver cómo una gran luz iluminó el lugar, se animó a rodarla lo más que pudo.

.

_Qué bien_ – dijo con una sonrisa por lograr su cometido.

.

Ahora podía ver en realidad cómo era el tamaño de la habitación, y la cantidad de libros y suciedad que debía limpiar.

.

Sabía que sólo poseía un par de horas, así que se dedicó a lo primero que debía hacer para poder ordenarla la habitación… sacar todos los libros.

.

Tomó en columnas de más o menos cinco libros y los fue acomodando en el pasillo. Parecían ser muchos, así que el pasillo se fue llenando de libros y libros, pero aun quedaban algunos en la habitación.

.

Tamao miró la situación con algo de preocupación.

.

_Joven aquí le traigo una bebida fría para que se refresque –_ dijo Bason, quien había llegado de repente.

.

_Gra-gracias –_

.

_Veo que ha conseguido luz… ¿Desea alguna ayuda con los libros? –_

_._

_Mmm… ¿dónde puedo colocarlos..? Es-es decir he llenado el pasillo y yo… -_

.

_Permítame –_ dijo al tomar una columna de libros.

.

_No-no espere por favor… no me ayude… yo-yo puedo –_ algo nerviosa.

.

_No se preocupe joven. El señorito no se enterará -_

.

_Yo-yo –_

_._

_Puede dejarlos aquí. Nadie pasa por este pasillo_ –

.

_¿El joven Ren no sale nunca de su habitación?_ – dijo curiosa aunque lo meditó. Había sido una imprudencia… no debía hablar de más ni ser entrometida.

.

_El joven recibe clases durante su estancia en la mansión. Recibe las clases en un salón en el segundo piso. Y durante el tiempo libre suele estar en su habitación –_ dijo en tono bajo – _así que no se preocupe, él no pasará por acá. –_ dijo finalmente antes de retirarse.

.

Tamao pensó un rato lo que le había dicho peo decidió no darle importancia, debía seguir sacando los libros de la habitación.

.

Tamao cayó cansada en el piso al sacar la última columna de libros. Pasó un brazo por su frente, secando su sudor. Tal vez demoraría más días de lo esperado.

.

_¿Desea algo más joven? – _dijo Bason a su lado.

.

_No-no… es decir… ya debo irme… ha sido usted muy amable conmigo_ – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera al mayordomo chino – _Dis-disculpe… ¿podría…? Mañana yo… ¿tiene una escalera que me pueda prestar?_

_._

_Por supuesto, mañana la tendrá lista en la habitación _–

.

_No… en la habitación no… -_ Bason la vio con algo de curiosidad – es que _no quiero que nadie entre hasta que esté lista… discúlpeme… yo… esta no es mi casa y yo…_

.

_No se preocupe, mañana tendrá la escalera aquí en la entrada de la habitación_ – dijo tranquilizando a la chica - _Igual recuerde, sólo usted posee las llaves de esta habitación_.

.

_Mmm –_ metió las manos en el bolsillo sintiendo las llaves dentro, y se sonrojó.

.

_Esperaré en la entrada –_ dijo retirándose del lugar.

.

Al ver partir a Bason, Tamao tomó la maleta y cambió su ropa dentro de la habitación. Caminó hacia la salida donde Bason se encontraba tal y como lo había dicho.

.

_¿Desea algo señorito? – _mirando hacia lo alto de las escaleras.

.

_¿Señorito? –_ Tamao miró en la dirección que veía Bason y vio como Ren ya caminaba de espaldas a ellos y se perdía en la entrada del pasillo. ¿Acaso estaba supervisando que ella cumpliera su palabra?

.

Tamao de nuevo llegó a la pensión Asakura. Hizo las tareas que sabía tenía asignada y de nuevo llegó la noche. Aquel señor de cabellera de blanquecina, aun se encontraba en la pensión y parecía que su estancia sería larga. Por lo menos ya se había presentado, su nombre era Amidamaru y servía a la familia Asakura. Además parecía que Yho lo conocía ya que los había visto conversar cómodamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el señor Amidamaru ahí y en qué cambiaría su vida ello? Eso era algo que Tamao estaba muy pronto por descubrir.

.

* * *

**Sé que esta vez dije que demoraría menos pero no pudeeeeee… no terminé de editar la otra mitad… así que esta corto este cap. Pero estaba demorando mucho así que me decidí por publicar, además de que mi hermana me insistió XD…**

**Estoy corriendo y sólo tengo tiempo de publicar así que muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus hermosos reviews! **

**Chaou!**


	5. Cap 05

**De niño a… ¿mujer?**

**.**

Cap 5

.

Ya habían pasado tres días, y Tamao notaba que algo había cambiado. Y no era sólo el nuevo miembro de la pensión, quien parecía esperar que algo sucediera porque lo único que hacía era sentarse en el jardín con los ojos cerrados y meditar. No… no era sólo eso… también estaba el asunto de Anna e Yho. La rubia se iba con ellos a la escuela y al regreso también. Incluso había asistido a un partido de práctica del equipo de básquet masculino. No sólo había sido Anna, Pilika, Jun y Jeanna también, pero era Anna el factor sorpresa. Por eso Tamao se había excusado con el chino, el no poder ir a su casa en esos tres días porque tenía muchos deberes que hacer… al chino no le había importado… y por supuesto Tamao lo había hecho por celos… sí, celos… a que la señorita Anna y el joven Yho regresaran solo los dos juntos después de clases… porque para colmo Hao ya no los acompañaba… mejor dicho… ya no estaba detrás de la señorita Anna… parecía haber perdido el interés… ¿o era acaso que él sabía algo que ella no? ¿Será acaso que el joven y la señorita llevaban una relación a escondidas? No… el joven Yho no era así…

_._

_¡Concéntrate Tamamura! –_

.

La voz de la entrenadora del club de tiro hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos e inesperadamente soltara la cuerda del arco para finalmente tirar la flecha hacia el blanco.

_._

_Si te concentraras un poco más tu tiro sería perfecto… hasta cuando eso pase no harás parte del equipo –_ dijo la mujer señalando la flecha de Tamao, que se encontraba a sólo milímetros del centro _– esta vez tuviste suerte pero no me pienso arriesgar sólo por eso._

.

Tamao miró con algo de desilusión el arco… necesitaba entrar en el equipo.

.

Ya estaba de nuevo en la pensión recogiendo los platos junto a Hao cuando la abuela decidió romper el silencio que se había instaurado en todas las últimas cenas.

_._

_Debemos hacerles un anuncio –_ dijo seriamente mirando a los jóvenes de aquella habitación.

_._

_Tamao, hijo, dejen los platos un momento –_ dijo amablemente Keiko.

.

Hao y Tamao tomaron asiento de nuevo en la mesa.

_._

_Hao e Yho, como sabemos ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para empezar a entender que tienes obligaciones con el clan Asakura. Y más aún cuando uno de ustedes será el sucesor del clan. Eso conlleva a muchas responsabilidades… derechos y también deberes _– haciendo una pausa que hizo que Tamao temblara por lo que pudiera venir _– aún no es oficial la decisión de quien ocupará ese lugar pero como Hao…_

_._

_Me niego –_ dijo Hao tranquilamente pero seriamente.

_._

_¿Qué?_ – miró Keiko a su hijo algo sorprendida.

_._

_Me niego a participar de esto. Yo no seré su mayor juguete de entretención. Conmigo no jugaran a su antojo –_ dijo Hao levantándose del piso.

_._

_Pero hijo, ¿qué dices? –_

_._

_Mamá tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo soy el rebelde la familia –_ dijo en tono sarcástico antes de salir de la sala.

_._

_¡Espera Hao!_ – dijo la mujer en un intento desesperado de detener a su hijo.

_._

_No te muevas de tu sitio Keiko –_ dijo Mikihisa en tono autoritario. A lo cual lo único que pudo hacer la mujer fue agachar la cabeza y apretar fuertemente sus manos.

_._

_Eso lo veíamos venir – _dijo el abuelo casi sonriendo observando la cara molesta de su esposa.

_._

_¡Ese chico no sobrepasará mi autoridad lo quiera o no…! –_ la abuela también intentó detenerlo pero una voz se alzó más duramente.

_._

_Yho tú serás el sucesor del clan Asakura y tu prometida es Anna_ – dijo finalmente Mikihisa.

_._

_¡¿Qué haces Mikihisa! –_ dijo la abuela molesta _– ¡mi protegida no…!_

_._

_YO, Kino, soy el actual jefe del clan Asakura. YO soy quien elige el sucesor. Y TU protegida es la prometida del sucesor. TÚ misma la escogiste, TÚ misma lo decidiste _– dijo lo más autoritariamente posible – _Así que yo elijo a Yho Asakura como mi sucesor y su prometida es Anna Kyouyama. Y no quiero más discusiones al respecto. Yo mismo lo anunciaré con el resto del clan –_ dijo dando por terminada la discusión.

.

En la sala parecía que acabara de caer una bomba silenciadora sobre los más chicos. Yho miró a la rubia en busca de alguna objeción o duda pero sólo vio la miraba impasible de la chica como si nada hubiera pasado.

_._

_Permiso –_ dijo la rubia antes de partir hacia su habitación.

_._

_Chicos vayan ya a la cama –_ dijo el abuelo al ver que de pronto la discusión se extendiera.

.

Yho se levantó y fue a su habitación sin decir nada. Conocía ese tipo de decisiones en su familia. Supondría que todo estaría bien.

.

Sin embargo Tamao no se movió ni un centímetro, su mirada parecía perdida en algún punto, como quien tiene la mente en blanco.

_._

_Tamao, ve tú también a tu habitación –_ dijo el abuelo colocando su mano en la cabeza de Tamao.

.

Como saliendo de su trance se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos sucios de la mesa. Y aunque el abuelo le repitió que dejara los platos Tamao parecía no escuchar porque los recogió todos y los llevó a la cocina en donde comenzó a lavarlos.

.

En la cocina se escuchaba la discusión entre Mikihisa, Keiko y los abuelos pero Tamao parecía no escucharla. Terminó su tarea y caminó al baño donde se lavó los dientes. Caminó de nuevo a su habitación donde cambió sus ropas y se acostó en su futón.

.

Tamao cerró sus ojos lentamente como quien espera que el sueño termine su día para darle uno nuevo totalmente distinto.

.

A la mañana siguiente Tamao realizó sus deberes como todos los días. Era como si no recordara lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y así como todas las mañanas salió a la entrada de la pensión en donde le esperaba Yho. Tamao no veía a nadie más esa mañana, parecía como si los demás fueran invisibles, no notó a los abuelos, no notó a los esposos Asakura, no notó el extraño señor, no notó a la rubia, no notó a Hao. Esa mañana sólo lo veía a él. El motivo por el cual estaba vestida de chico, el motivo por el cual se estaba dejando crecer el cabello un poco, porque aunque quería parecer un chico para los demás, ella también quería que él notara que era una chica… una linda chica.

.

Le sonrió al chico y él le sonrió de vuelta.

.

Llegaron a la entrada de la escuela y se encontraron a Ren bajando de la limosina negra.

.

Ren Tao… el chico que la quería separar de Yho… ese chico malvado sin corazón que la obligaba a arreglar una biblioteca imposible, quitándole sus preciadas horas con Yho… tenía rabia… se sentía molesta… tenía mucha rabia… le dolía el pecho… tenía que ser culpa de ese chico… él era el culpable…

.

Ren sintió la mirada del pelirosa… ¿qué le pasaba? El chico lo miraba con molestia, con rabia… ¿con odio? El chino se paralizó… esa mirada del chico lo había desconcertado… ¿acaso ese chico tenía efectos retardados?

_._

_Yo-yo me voy –_

_._

_¿No quieres que te acompañe Tammi? –_

_._

_Gra-gracias –_ dijo y se fue alejándose para no ver más al chino.

.

Las clases pasaron, y su rabia por el chico parecía incrementarse. En el descanso no pudo mirarlo de otra forma y eso parecía molestar al chino de sobremanera.

.

A la salida de la escuela, Tamao le dijo a Yho que tenía práctica de tiro, aunque no era así. Yho le dijo que la esperaría en el parque pero ella le dijo que se iría con un amigo después a hacer una tarea, aunque igualmente no era así. Pero era algo que no comprendía, su interior le gritaba no regresar a la pensión… alejarse de Yho pero no comprendía…

.

Y ahora debía ir donde el chino malvado…

.

Y ahí estaba de pie frente a la gran puerta. Bason la había recibido y caminaban hacia la entrada de la gran casa.

.

En la sala principal pudo observar al chino en la parte superior de las escaleras. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba… tenía mucha rabia… no lo saludó… caminó molesta hacia el cuarto de libros viejos.

.

Toda esa actitud le había parecido extraña al mayordomo de parte de la pelirosa, pero más extraño le había parecido cómo su amo había bajado las escaleras para irse detrás de la pelirosa.

.

El chino llegó cuando la pelirosa apenas estaba introduciendo la llave en la puerta.

_._

_Sí tanto te molesta lárgate –_ dijo lo más fríamente posible.

_._

_Lo odio –_ susurró la pelirosa _- ¡lo odio! ¡Lo odio! –_ gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

_._

_¡Entonces lárgate! –_ dijo el chino fuera de sus casillas. Sabía que mucha gente lo odiaba, pero no iba soportar ese tipo de molestias en su casa.

.

La chica lo miró con los ojos cristalinos, un par de gotas resbalaban en sus mejillas. Esa imagen paralizó al chico… jamás había visto a alguien de esa forma… y ver a Mao de esa forma por su culpa lo hacía sentirse raro… incómodo… ¿molesto?

.

La pelirosa seguía ahí de pie, frente a él, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas cuando la peliverde apareció.

_._

_¿Qué has hecho Ren?_ – le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria mientras corría a abrazar a la pelirosa.

.

Tamao al sentir el abrazo de la peliverde sintió como si algo que la hubiera encerrado todo este tiempo la dejaba salir por fin.

.

El chino molesto salió dando fuertes pisadas mientras en la lejanía escuchaba el llanto y los gritos de odio de la pelirosa.

_._

_Lo odio… lo odio… -_ la peliverde escuchaba como la misma frase bajaba su fuerza cada que la pelirosa la repetía. Y de repente comenzaba a decir otras - _¿por qué? Si yo lo quiero… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué ella y yo no?... no puedo odiarlo… yo lo quiero… y no puedo hacer nada… ella es linda… y yo… - _

.

Las frases completas se perdían entre sollozos y confesiones salían de de ellas pero a la pelirosa no le importaba. Lo había comprendido. No odiaba al chino… sentía rabia desde la noche anterior… impotencia… y todo lo había volcado hacia el chino… porque el chino era el malo… e Yho era el bueno… a él no podía darle su rabia… no a él no…

.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó… pero ya no hablaba y su llanto había parado… ya no tenía ganas de gritar y sus ganas de llorar se habían agotado. Su ser estaba más calmo… y fui ahí donde cayó en cuenta… le había confesado muchas cosas a la peliverde… ¿ella había dicho que era chica?... no lo recordaba… pero había dicho que quería un chico… ¡¿qué pensaría la peliverde?

.

La chica se soltó del agarre asustada… miró a la peliverde a la cara tratando de descifrar algo pero la peliverde sólo la miraba tiernamente.

_._

_Acompáñame –_ la peliverde observó el miedo en los ojos de la pelirosa – _tranquila, ven conmigo._

.

Tomó la mano que le ofrecía la peliverde y esta la llevó escaleras arriba. Entraron en una habitación con una gran cama en su interior y finamente decorada. No tenía ese ambiente lúgubre del resto de la casa, pero si daba la impresión de ser una habitación de un elegante hotel… o así imaginaba Tamao que sería una, ya que nunca antes había ido a un hotel lujoso… pero a pesar de todos estos detalles la habitación tenía un ambiente impersonal.

_._

_Esta es mi habitación –_ le dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa.

_._

_Es muy-muy bonita… y elegante –_ dijo algo temerosa.

_._

_No te preocupes… no se lo diré a nadie –_

.

Tamao dudó en si confiar en la peliverde… aunque ella parecía alguien en quien podría hacerlo. Observó la habitación una vez más, evitando mirar a la peliverde a los ojos. Su situación le producía vergüenza… ¿qué podría pensar esa chica de lo que Tamao estaba haciendo?

_._

_¿Cuál es tu nombre? –_

_._

_Ma… mmm… Tamao… Tamao Tamamura –_ dijo algo sonrojada.

_._

_Lindo nombre – _

.

La pelirosa de repente se vio envuelta en un ambiente confortable. Y así pasaron un par de horas, en las cuales las dos chicas platicaban mientras tomaban una bebida caliente que Bason les había traído.

.

Salió de esa casa más tranquila tras conversar con la peliverde. Corrió a casa con los ánimos distintos… aunque sabía que allá estaría la realidad por la cual se sentía triste.

_._

_¡¿Qué Hao se ha ido? –_ dijo Keiko exaltada – _¡Hay que buscarlo de inmediato!_

_._

_Él así lo ha decidido –_ dijo Mikihisa tranquilo.

_._

_¡Es lo menos que debió hacer! ¡No merece estar aquí si no acata sus deberes! ¡Si no se hubiera ido yo misma lo hubiera echado! –_

_._

_¡Hablas de mi hijo Kino, recuérdalo!_ -

_._

_Calma, que aquí no ha pasado nada grave –_ dijo el abuelo al igual de tranquilo que Mikihisa.

_._

_Aquí no podrá entrar de nuevo –_ dijo finalmente la abuela.

_._

_Eso no lo puedes decidir tú Kino -_

_._

_¿Entonces quien? ¿Tú? ¿Así eres de blando siendo el jefe del clan? –_ dijo intentando quebrar su orgullo.

_._

_No caeré en tus provocaciones Kino. Eso lo decidirá Yho, en su debido tiempo. Puede que Yho aun no sea el jefe, pero esa decisión la tomará él cuando llegue el tiempo. Porque Hao volverá, mi hijo volverá… recuerda, yo también fui el rebelde de la familia –_ dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

_._

_Ese idiota sólo provoca molestias –_ dijo la rubia al lado del castaño.

_._

_Jijiji Annita. Todo estará bien… mi hermanito volverá –_

_._

_Tú eres otro idiota –_ dijo mientras se retiraba igualmente del lugar.

_._

_Amo Yho, la señorita Anna me ha ordenado que en el momento que ella se fuera le comunicara que desde mañana iba a continuar su entrenamiento_ – dijo Amidamaru quien se había acercado a Yho.

_._

_Pero si no entreno desde hace mucho tiempo –_ dijo Yho algo confundido.

_._

_Ella dijo que usted iba a preguntar eso… y me dijo que le dijera que ella no se casaría con un debilucho –_

_._

_Pero… pero… yo sólo quiero echarme en el pasto –_

_._

_También me ha dicho que tomara un baño de agua caliente largo y durmiera temprano. Para así estar descansado para mañana –_

_._

_Annita –_ Yho miró en dirección hacia la habitación de ella.

.

Tamao había observado toda la escena. Se había sentido un poco aislada de todo. Pensaba que ahora que Yho y Anna estarían más juntos, ella no se sentiría sola porque Hao también lo estaría… pero él ahora no estaba.

.

Ese detalle y el pasar de unos días le hubieran hecho comprender que no eran celos sino miedo a quedarse sola. Miedo a que Yho sólo quisiera estar con Anna y ella pasara a ser nadie. Porque era Yho quien la hacía sentir parte de esa familia… pero Tamao aun era muy pequeña para diferenciar esos sentimientos… ella sólo se daría cuenta con el tiempo.

.

Pero lo quería, estaba segura… ¿entonces no deberían ser celos?... un sentimiento de alegría por verlo feliz pasó por su cabeza… pero era sólo una chiquilla ¿qué podría saber de sentimientos si jamás le había pasado nada?

.

Al día siguiente después de clases fue a la mansión Tao.

.

Bason como siempre la recibió a la entrada… esta vez la pelirosa al entrar le pidió a Bason que le dijera al chino que quería verlo.

_._

_¿Qué quieres? –_ dijo el chino dándole la espalda.

_._

_Discúlpeme –_ dijo bajando su cabeza.

_._

_No me interesan tus disculpas –_

_._

_Discúlpeme –_

_._

_Ya te dije que… -_

_._

_Ren, no seas testarudo… discúlpalo y ya_ – dijo su hermana entrando de improviso.

_._

_¡Déjenme en paz! –_

_._

_Ya te disculpó Mao_ – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

_._

_Per-permiso… voy a la bi-biblioteca_ – dijo sonrojada por la actitud natural de la peliverde. Ella sabía su secreto.

.

Desde ese día Tamao iba tres veces a la semana a la mansión Tao, unas veces adelantaba su trabajo en la biblioteca, otras veces Jun la distraía toda la tarde. Trataba de pasar tiempo fuera de la pensión, y sus visitas a la mansión Tao la mantenían distraía de la tristeza que le traía su estadía en la pensión.

.

Ya había limpiado los libros uno a uno. Había limpiado de polvo toda la habitación incluyendo los estantes, un escritorio y un mueble viejo.

.

Miró las cortinas que había quitado y aun se encontraban sucias en el pasillo. Tal vez hoy mejor se dedicaría a lavarlas. Basón sabiendo que sería una tarea demorada ya que eran grandes y gruesas, le había ofrecido lavarlas pero Tamao se rehusó. Lo haría ella misma, ella arreglaría todo y cada uno de los elementos de ese cuarto. Así tendría obtendría un día más fuera de la pensión, una excusa más para no vivir la realidad.

.

Tamao se encontraba en la zona de lavado de la gran mansión. Habían lavadoras y secadoras, pero Tamao lo haría a mano. Había pasado una hora lavando cuando sintió un frío ya conocido recorrer su cuerpo. No se volteó, se quedó inmóvil. Esperaba que él se fuera como siempre lo hacía. Fue un minuto eterno, en el cual Tamao apenas respiró. De nuevo, recuperó su tranquilidad, ella no tenía que ver para saber que ya se había ido. Tamao pensaba que Ren era una persona muy extraña, llegaba la miraba y se iba sin decir una sola palabra.

.

* * *

**Fín del cap.!**

**Volvi! Después de un largo tiempo… y aun no puedo creer que hay demorado tanto. El tiempo pasa muy rápido… (¬¬)**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Espero les guste el cap! Y como ando en ánimo de escribir creo que publicaré el próximo muy pronto!**

**Chau, nos leeemos!**

**De niño a… ¿mujer?**

**De niño a… ¿mujer?**

**De niño a… ¿mujer?**

**De niño a… ¿mujer?**


End file.
